Never Double Cross a Trapper
by Doc Reid
Summary: Festus is mistaken to be the former partner of Clarence Cox - a trapper whose been looking for several years for the money Isaac stole. For my friend Dave. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

The north wind was raw as during the January night. Clarence Cox was a trapper from Canada and was on a mission. He'd been trailing his former partner now for the better part of a year. He was looking to get his share of the money they had made during the successful season of collecting furs of all kinds.

Cox was angry at the time of his partner's departure, but over time his anger grew into contempt – a feeling that was never before in the younger man.

Clearly he suited his outdoor environment and with his shaggy fair beard and long hair that crept out from under his fur hat. His appearance often turned heads as not many in Kansas had seen a Hudson's Bay coat with its bright coloured strips of green, red and black.

Cox set to making his camp. He figured that by noon the following day he'd make it to Dodge City, where he had hoped to meet up with Isaac Talbot. He had rehearsed what he'd say and how he'd act once he found his former friend, but a part of him was even afraid of himself.

With a few quick whacks of his axe, he made short work of some branches on a nearby cedar tree. Quickly he wove the boughs through the branches of several other trees, which encircled the fire to create a windbreak for the night.

Cox placed more wood on the fire and sparks rise into the night air. They swirled wildly with the cold wind. He was thankful that this would be his last night outside for a week or so and with any luck the cold snap will end with February just a week of so way. He needed new supplies and it was time for a bath - a long hot soaking bath.

"Sparky, you old mule. You're dang cold out there in the woods," Clarence said to his pack mule of ten years. "Come on into the camp where the fire is warm," Cox motioned and the mule followed his cue.

Clarence smiled and pulled his ground sheet over the mule for added warmth against the bone chilling winter night. "Tomorrow night, you will dine like a king, my four-legged friend. I promise you that," Cox said as he squatted next to the fire for warmth with his hands spread out and opened over the orange and white flames. Soon it would be time to eat the last can of beans he owned. Cox was happy at the thought of buying more supplies.

Once everything was settled and more wood was added to the fire, Clarence pulled his remaining food supplies from the leather sack, which was tied to the back of his saddle. He was now feeling warmer as the fire grew in size. Cox fished around in the sack and found his last can of baked beans. He also located his bull's head can opener - dinner would soon be served.

Clarence punctured the top of the can and set it next to the fire while he chewed on a strip of beef jerky which satisfied him until his beans were warmed through. Yes indeed, he looked forward to that hot bath and a proper meal. More so, he looked forward to finding Isaac Talbot. His eyebrows furrowed at the thought of meeting up with this former partner again.

However, the smell of the steaming beans lifted into the air broke his thoughts about what he'd say and likely do to Talbot. "Now do they smell like heaven in a can?" he said to no one. Sparky snorted. Cox's eyes lifted to the mule, "Just eat the oats, alright?" Again the mule snorted causing Cox to laugh out loud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc pulled his heavy winter coat over his shoulders and adjusted the collar as he prepared to face the new day. At least the sun was shining, although he knew that it offered faults hope to its warmth. The January cold snap didn't seem like it was ever going to end.

Dodge citizens were scarily seen with the winter weather the way it has been. Doc knew that would lead to a rush of unwell folks as soon as the warmer temperatures arrived – it was always the way.

The doctor opened his office door and a brief billow of fog formed caused by the warm air of his office hitting the cold air outside. The doctor shuttered as he stepped out onto the landing and pulled the door closed behind him.

Doc pulled his coat collar tighter, as he walked down the stairs to the boardwalk below. Wilbur Jonas greeted the doctor while he was setting out his barrels of brooms and shoves, "Good morning Doc," he smiled while he briskly walked back to his store door.

"Jonas," Doc replied. "Do you think it will ever warm up?"

Jonas shrugged, "I sure hope so. This weather isn't too good for business," Jonas waved an adieu as he quickly stepped through the door into the warmth of the store. Doc shook his head and snicker. Then he stopped and wondered to himself way he was standing on the boardwalk in the cold instead of being somewhere enjoying breakfast and some hot coffee.

With a quick readjustment of his coat collar and pulling his hat down a little further Doc turned toward Del Monico's. That is when he caught sight of a fellow in a long off-white coat with stripes near the bottom.

Doc studied the man, who he figured as in his mid to late 30s, but seemed also confident beyond his years. He looked well travelled and yet seemed to have an air of confidence about him. The man led his pack mule down Front Street and paid no attention to its buildings or other surroundings.

Doc shrugged again as he assumed the man was going to be in Dodge for a few days and maybe he'd get a chance to ask about the coat that seemed to stand out from others in Kansas. Quickly Doc walked to the restaurant to meet Matt and Kitty for breakfast and not give the stranger another thought.

Clarence slowly moved down the street and found the livery stable. He looked up and noticed a steady column of white smoke billowing up into the cold air. He knew that not only was the stable warm, but also maned by someone.

Clarence pulled the large door aside and pulled Sparky into the darkened stable, "Anyone around?" he hollered.

Hank Miller stepped out from his back room, "Yeah. What can I do for you?"

"Have you got a spare stall for Sparky?" Clarence pulled the mule closer to him.

"Over there," Hank pointed. Cox nodded and walked the mule over to the stall, "Can you also tell me where I might find a room, bath and a good meal?" Cox asked as he pulled the saddle off Sparky.

"All three can be found at Ma Smalley's Boarding House just up the street to the left. She'll be happy to have the business," Hank said as he went about his business.

"Much obliged," Cox responded.

"If yer looking for a drink, the Long Branch is up the way too. If you are looking for the law, Marshal Dillon's office is right across the road," Hank looked up at the man. "You aren't from these parts, are you?"

"No. I'm from Canada and am on a mission," Cox said as he swung his saddle and trappings over his shoulder. "I'm sure we'll see more of each other," he smiled and left the stable.

Hank thought for a moment and then shrugged before going on with the duties of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarence adjusted his coat and trappings as he made his way up the street toward the boarding house. On the way the trapper noticed Wilbur Jonas' General Store. It seemed like a logical stop, in case he needed to place an order before the week's end. Cox stepped up to the boardwalk and placed his pack against the wall.

At first he just peered through the frosted windows and then curiosity grabbed him. Cox push open the door and quickly stepped into the warm room. He shivered.

Jonas looked up from his ledger, "I'll be with you just a minute," the store owner smiled.

"There's no hurry. I'm just looking right now," Cox said as he walked to the counter and examined the canned goods. Then his eyes were drawn to a hunting knife. Something was very familiar about this knife. Cox stepped closer and looked through the glass case at that carved wooden handle. He thought back and recalled Isaac Talbot owning one very similar, "Where'd this knife come from?" Cox asked.

Jonas looked over his glasses and then moved to the display case, "The big one?"

"Yeah," Cox pointed.

"Oh, that one was brought in by Festus. He found it out in the hills one day," Jonas smiled. "Do you want to see it? I gave Festus a few dollars for it and hoped to sell it long before now," Jonas pulled the keys from his waist coat pocket.

"I would like to have a better look at it, yes," Cox said trying to keep his temper.

Jonas happily opened the case and handed the trapper the knife.

Cox took his time and studied the handle and blade, "Found in the hills you say," he said but not asking.

Jonas nodded, "Yes. That's what Festus said," Jonas began to get slightly nervous. "Is there something wrong with it?" he asked while adjusting his spectacles.

Cox smiled, "No at all. It's a fine knife. Perhaps I'll buy it from you before I leave town," he smiled and handed the knife carefully back to the store owner. Jonas weakly smiled. He'd seen those kinds of looks before. "Fine," Jonas said as he quickly tucked the large hunting knife back into the display case and locked it. "I'll look forward to your business..." Jonas stammered.

Cox nodded, "I'll be back later for some other things too," Clarence smiled and walked to the door. However, before he left, he looked back at the knife, "Damn you Isaac," he said gruffly under his breath.

Jonas had returned to his work. Clarence held the door knob, "Excuse me, but what was that fellow's name again?" he pointed to the knife.

Jonas looked up from his books, "Festus. Festus Haggen. He's the marshal's deputy. Do you know him?"

Cox smiled, "Yeah, I think I do," he nodded with a wink and quickly left the store in search of the boarding house. Jonas quickly moved to the window and watched the man walk along the boardwalk - he wondered if he should tall Matt or Festus, but then he studied the man and he seemed to be the kind of fellow Festus would know quite well. He was satisfied to leave it as a surprise for the hill man. Jonas smiled. He didn't know the hill folks that well, but he trusted Festus fairly well, unless he had a get-rich scheme. Jonas' mind cast back to the advertisements in the newspapers as a fine example. "He's old enough to take care of himself," Jonas chuckled as he walked across the floor and back to his work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc pulled his coat off and placed it over the hook on the crowded coatrack. Clearly everyone was bundling up from the cold. Doc spotted Kitty and Matt across the dinning room of the restaurant, which seemed more busy than usual. Perhaps some folks were suffering from cabin fever and just need to get out of the house.

Doc shuffled across the floor and stood next to the chair he intended to sit in.

"Well it's about time," Kitty chirped as she looked up at the doctor.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I had second thoughts about sticking my nose out the door this morning," Doc grumbled as he took his place at the table.

"I don't blame you, Doc," Matt added. Kitty playfully swatted the marshal. "Well, he has a point, Kitty. This weather isn't fit for man nor beast," Matt added.

"Unless you are a trapper," Doc quipped as he sipped on the coffee that was just poured into his cup.

"Huh?" Matt asked.

"Oh, I just happened to be talking to Jonas when some fellow same down Front Street. He sure isn't from these parts, I can tell you that," Doc smiled and ticked his head in an all-knowing way.

"How so?" Kitty leaned onto the table.

"You should see his coat. I think," Doc paused in thought, "They call it a Hudson's Bay coat," he pointed his index finger into the air to make is point, as if he was trying to win a trivia contest.

"A Hudson's Bay coat?" Matt scoffed. "Doc, what are you talking about?"

"It's a kind os coat sold by the Hudson's Bay Company from Canada," Doc looked at Matt. "You know the ones with the stripes?"

Matt paused in thought and then nodded, "Yes, Doc I do."

"Well this fellow came down Front Street with a pace mule and he was wearing one of those coats," Doc stated.

"Well who is he?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know," Doc answered. "Looks like he was heading for the livery stable though," Doc added as he sipped again on his coffee.

"Should I be talking to this fellow of interest?" Matt finally asked.

Doc looked up from his coffee with a surprised look on his face, "He's just a man in a Hudson's Bay coat. Unless you have something against Canadians and Hudson Bay," Doc stated.

Kitty couldn't help but laugh at Doc's facial expression. Doc shifted his eyes to the saloon owner, "You know, I think he's getting paranoid in his old age," Doc thumbed toward Matt.

"Watch who you are calling old, Doc. One day you might have to depend on me to feed you," Matt stood from the table. "I'll see you two later," he said as he dismissed himself.

"He sure has a thorn stuck somewhere," Doc said to Kitty as he watched the marshal leave.

"Oh, he'll be alright. He had a late night with the ruckus at the Bull's Head," Kitty sighed.

"Well I haven't seen any fall out," Doc quipped.

"And you're not likely too. Both of them are over at Percy Crumps," Kitty sighed again. Doc nodded, "I see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarence Cox had just reached the door of the boardinghouse when Matt caught sight of the trapper. Indeed he stood out with a coat like that. From a distance he looked like a decent enough fellow so Matt decided to let nature take its course and see what the trapper was in Dodge for - maybe just a hot meal, a bath and a bed. But maybe more.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarence stepped into the common room at Ma Smalley's boarding house. As plume of mist followed him as the cold air from the outside met the warm dry heat inside. Cox set his saddle and kit down and looked around the spacious room.

Ma heard the door from the kitchen and walked to the front of the house, "Hello," she smiled warmly.

"Hi," Clarence smiled back. "I was told by the fellow in the stable that you might have a room," Cox stated.

Ma smiled, "You're in luck. One of the boarders has moved on," she smiled.

"Oh," Cox was stuck and feeling awkward, "I am sorry to hear that," Cox said.

Ma frowned and then laughed, "Oh, you have me wrong. The fellow left on his own accord, not the other way," she continued to laugh.

"I see. I think," Cox smiled as he finally caught onto what Ma Smalley was saying. Finally he too laughed.

"Here, let me get the key for your room...Mister?" Smalley said as she walked to the desk at the head of the room.

"Cox. Clarence Cox, ma'am," Cox's eyes watched the older woman. "For short I go by C.C.," he continued. He kept his eyes on the boardinghouse owner. Somehow no one in this town had settled his nerves. However as Clarence watched Ma, his thinking slowly changed about her, anyway.

She was in her sixties, he figured by her greying hair and the navy blue dress with a lace collar. He wasn't sure if she was married, or eve had been, but by the smells in the boardinghouse, she would have made a wonderful mother, and perhaps a wife.

"You can have room number five at the end of the hall," she handed Clarence the key. "Meals are at 7 a.m., 12:30 and 6 p.m. If you want something in between, there are usually some left overs in the kitchen," she pointed.

"Thank you," Clarence smiled. "I was also told I could get a bath here," he looked around again.

"Yes. The bath room is across the hall from you room. There's a stove and a water pump. You draw what you need. Pour the waste into the drain as it servers the fire brigade if they need it. I guess they don't care if the water is fresh or not to put out a fire," she half laughed.

"I suppose not," Clarence began to pick up his saddle and kit, "About payment."

"I'll be sure you settle before you leave," Ma smiled.

"Oh, and one more thing," Cox stopped to ask.

"Yes?"

"Do you know fellow named Festus Haggen?" Cox asked.

Ma laughed, "Oh, heavens yes. Everybody knows Festus!"

"Hum," Cox replied.

"Why, are you a friend of his?" Ma asked.

"I might be," Cox answered. "Can you tell me if he goes by any other names?"

"Oh, folks have called Festus a lot of names, I'm sure," Ma giggled. " Sometimes he just seems to get folks into trouble and then he gets himself into a mess..." Ma thought of one or two times he was involved with one thing or another, "You cold ask the marshal and he will tell you about some of Festus' "get rich" schemes," she chuckled some more.

Cox smiled as he understood what ma Smalley implied, "What I really meant was, does he go by another name like Isaac, for instance..."

Ma stopped to think, "I can't say that he does. Festus, however, is very private about his personal life," Ma stated.

"I see," Cox commented and began to turn to his room. He stopped in his tracks, "What's Festus look like now?"

Ma studied the man before her. He seemed to be a likeable fellow, however, she really wondered what his intentions were with Festus. "When's the last time you saw him?" she asked.

"Oh, it's been quite a spell," Clarence smiled which was enough to take the edge off Ma's slight distrust. "Well, just look for the fellow with a large floppy hat that sits funny and a face full of whiskers. Festus also has large Mexican spurs he wears with this tall black boots. You most likely find him at the marshal's office, the Long Branch Saloon or pestering Doc," Ma nodded.

"Thank you ma'am," Cox smiled. "Now I intend to rediscover myself," he looked down at his clothing and decided he must be quite the sight. He watched Ma leave for the boardinghouse kitchen as he picked up his saddle and kit before heading to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus strutted along the boardwalk and poked his nose in any door that he might find the town doctor. "Where is a that old scutter," he muttered to himself. "Likely with that blamed ol' Harvey Miller," he continued to squawk to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the doctor with Miss Kitty as they were leaving Del Monico's. "Doc!" he bellowed across the street causing everyone to turn and watch the deputy cross the street.

"What in thunder is his problem now," Doc grunted.

"I don't know, but it sure looks serious," Kitty nudged the doctor's elbow with her own while trying to hide the smile on her lips.

"You're a big help," Doc shot a glare at the saloon owner who finally laughed. Doc looked at the hill man, "What's your problem?" he grunted.

"Yer bedside manner is getting worse, Doc," Festus shot back. "So happens Ma Miller wanted me to ask you if you seen ol' Harvey," Festus blurted out as he stood in front of the doctor stopping him from going anywhere.

"No, I haven't seen Harvey Miller. Why?" Doc asked in a slightly more civil tone.

"Cause Ma Miller said Harvey had gone out hunting and cut himself good across the hand and she told him to go see you," Festus stated.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache and looked Festus in the eye, "That old fool like came into town and bought his own supplies and fixed it himself. Knowing him..." Doc twisted his mouth in thought. "Have you told Matt?" Festus shook his head.

"Well, when did this happen?" Kitty asked with concern.

"Ma Miller said two days ago. She needs supplies in the food line, and I just happened to be riding by when she called me to her door," Festus said thumbing over his shoulder.

"Well, you better let Matt know," Doc said. "I'll see if Jonas sold Miller any supplies. And if he did, I'll kick him in the pants for not sending him up to see me," Doc grumbled as he stepped down to the street.

"I wouldn't put it past Miller to have gotten some supplies and a bottle," Kitty chimed in before she headed toward the Long Branch leaving Festus on the boardwalk in front of the restaurant alone. "Humph," the deputy huffed and started toward the jail house.


	4. Chapter 4

Festus briskly walked to the marshal's office and pushed open the door. Matt was in the process of organizing his saddle and guns. Festus paused for a moment, "You gonin' somewhere, Matthew?"

Matt nodded, "I got a telegram of a murder up in Spearville. I'll be gone for a few days," Matt said as he continued with this packing.

"Anyone I know?" Festus asked.

Matt looked up from what he was doing, "How should I know?"

Festus shrugged and walked to the coffee pot and lifted it with the small rag he wrapped around the handle, "Matthew?" he asked as he poured a cup full of the over roasted coffee.

"What, Festus?" Matt stopped, and looked at his deputy.

"Have you seen ole Harvey Miller in town?" Festus asked.

Matt shook his head no, "Should I have?"

"Wall it's a puzzlement," Festus walked over to the front of Matt's desk.

"How so?" Matt quickly looked up.

"Seems ole Harvey cut himself and was to come into Dodge to see Doc. But Doc ain't seen him neither," Festus sipped on his cup of steaming coffee. "Ma Miller asked me to find him seeing he's been gone now fer two days," Festus concluded.

"Maybe he just hasn't reached Doc, yet," Matt offered as he lifted his belongings off his desk.

"Nope. Ol' Doc hasn't seen hide nor hair of him either," Festus said over his cup.

"Well, Festus, I guess you'll have to look for Harvey Miller. I have to get to Spearville," Matt said as he walked to the door of the office. "Maybe you should have a good look around. He may have just wrapped up his cut and bought a bottle," Matt said as he opened the door. "I'll be back in a few days," the marshal said closing the door again.

Festus made a face, "Wall a fine heap of help that was," he muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarence finished with this bath water and felt much better in his change of clothing. He gathered his other belongings and headed to his room before he ventured out onto the streets of Dodge in search of Isaac Talbot, or this Festus Haggen fellow. Cox was certain they were the same.

Clarence quickly stashed his laundry in his room and grabbed his distinctive coat and floppy fur hat. He pulled the heavy Hudson's Bay coat on and pulled his hat down onto his head before he headed to the door. He was eager to meet up with his "friend" again.

The air was fresh, but not nearly as crisp as it was the night before. He almost sensed a mild spell coming on, a late January thaw.

Clarence stepped out onto the boardwalk in front of the boardinghouse. His eyes scanned the busy street as he looked for Isaac. He didn't see anyone that fitted Ma Smalley's description of this Festus fellow either. Cox made a face, "I hate everything," he grumbled hoping to resolved the issue of finding Isaac sooner then later. Clarence stepped down and crossed the street keeping a watchful eye. There were too many people for his liking.

Almost every building and story he passed he looked in to see if he could spot Festus or Isaac or both. None-the-less he was set in his mind that they were one and the same man who owed him two hundred dollars and a big explanation, before he split the man's lip with his fist.

Cox reached the Long Branch saloon. One of the places that Ma Smalley indicated that Festus might be found. The trapper pushed through the doors and stood on the little landing inside the establishment.

His unique appearance and this stance was enough to cause the few men in the saloon to turn and look. Kitty lifted her head from her books when she heard the room go quiet. See could see now what the doctor was talking about - the man did appear not to be from Kansas, not with a coat like that.

Kitty stood and walked to the bar just as the stranger approached, "Howdy," Clarence nodded. "Do you work here?" he asked Kitty.

"I sure do. In fact I own the place," Kitty said while studying the man. "You aren't from these parts are you?" she smiled.

"No, ma'am I'm not," Cox smiled back. "And that's what I was hoping to get help with," Clarence looked over his shoulder and around the room again. Slowly his eyes came back to Kitty's, "I'm looking for a fellow named Isaac Talbot, and he might also go by the name Festus Haggen," he smiled.

"Festus goes by a lot of names, but none like Isaac Talbot!" Kitty laughed. "If you are looking for Festus, check at the marshal's office down the street, on the other side," Kitty smiled.

Clarence pushed off from the bar, "Much obliged," he smiled and left the Long Branch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus left the jail house and watched the marshal walk over to the livery stable to saddle his buckskin horse, Buck. The deputy twisted his mouth in thought and decided to find the town doctor to see what he'd discovered. Festus quickly crossed Front Street to the general store.

The deputy stepped through the door and found Doc and Jonas talking. Jonas was busy moving one thing or another, "As I said before, Doc. Harvey Miller doesn't usually come to me for supplies. You better check with Angus McTabbott or Woody Lanthrop. They seem more like the kind that would attract Miller's type," Jonas finally stopped and looked at Festus, "Where yo born in a barn?"

"Of course not!" Festus grunted.

"Then close the door," Jonas motioned before he went on to something else. The hill man grunted at Jonas' comment, "Born in a barn, my foot," he mumbled.

"Festus? What did Matt have to say?" Doc asked.

"He ain't seen Harvey Miller neither," Festus grumbled.

"Hasn't" Jonas corrected the hill man.

"You might as well give up on that, Jonas. Festus "ain't" never going to change," Doc nudged the store owner who finally caught the joke, "Right, I got it Doc," Jonas smiled.

"You too otta go in the road like one of them travelling shows. You're real crack ups you are," Festus grumbled and turned to leave. But instead he bumped right into Clarence Cox. Doc and Jonas watched with interest.

"It's been quite a spell, hasn't it Isaac?" Cox looked down at the deputy. Festus looked over his shoulder assuming that the man standing in his way was talking to someone named Isaac who was standing behind him. The only other two in the store were Doc and Jonas. Jonas moved closer to the counter.

"Who you talkin' at?" Festus grunted.

"You," Cox poked his finger into Festus shoulder which moved his back into the store.

"I don't have the foggiest idea what er jawin' about," Festus tried to sidestep the man, but Cox caught him and whirled him around toward the counter next to the display case with the knife. "Maybe this will remind you," Cox said using his elbow to break the glass so he could reach the knife.

Festus' eyes were wide open, "Yer mad!" he yelled.

"Now just one minute!", Jonas growled as he pulled the shotgun out from under the counter and pointed it at Cox.

"You better put that down, mister," Cox warned.

"You drop the knife and let go of Festus!" Jonas held his ground.

Cox pursed his lips. He didn't want anyone else involved, but the store owner didn't seem to be backing down. Cox took one long swift stride and struck his free right fist across Jonas' left forearm causing him to drop the gun.

Festus used the opportunity to bolt and out into the street he ran. Matt had just pulled Buck from the livery when he saw Festus run out into the street, "Matthew! Thar's a mad man in the store!" he pulled his gun in case Cox came after him.

Clarence stepped out onto the boardwalk, "I aim to get you Isaac. I want my money!" he glared at Festus.

Matt looked at both men. "What's this all about?"


	5. Chapter 5

Clarence stepped down off the boardwalk and took two steps out into the street, "Why not ask ol' Isaac there," he pointed past Matt with the knife.

Matt did a quick check over his shoulder and only saw Festus, "I told you Matthew he's burst his barrel rings!" the deputy squawked. Matt's eye bows furrowed, "This isn't helping, Festus," Matt said with growing anger in his voice as the marshal's eye came back to the trapper who stood defiantly in the street.

"I think you have made a mistake, mister..." Matt stated.

"Clarence Cox. Some just call me C.C.," Clarence offered freely. "There isn't any mistake, marshal. That weasel behind yo was my business partner until he made off with two hundred dollars of mine," Cox stated.

"And how long ago was this?" Matt asked.

"Over two years now. I've been on his mangy trail since," Cox replied.

"How can you prove this Matt asked. Festus' eyebrow shot up to his sweat band in his hat. He felt matt was selling him out. The hill man nervously watched on.

"This," Cox stated as he flung the large hunting knife out onto the street. It slid to the marshal's feet in the snow. Matt slowly bent over and pick the knife up, "Festus?"

"Wall sure I recognize it, Matthew," Festus wheezed.

"How so?" Matt asked bluntly while looking at the weapon before casting a glance at his deputy.

"I found it out in the hills a while ago and took it to Mr. Jonas to see if anyone would buy it," Festus stated.

"Don't you think that with a knife of this kind, that someone might be missing it?" Matt frowned at Festus. "I didn't think of it that way at all, Matthew," Festus admitted by guilt he should have turned the knife in at the office.

"That knife is Isaac's," Cox stated as he pointed to Festus.

"Now, mister, you are mistaken here. Festus Haggen is just Festus Haggen. He isn't this Isaac fellow you keep going on about," Matt stated.

"You are all covering up for that yellow toad," Cox growled. "I prove you wrong on that," he stated.

"Matthew? How can he prove I am some who I ain't?" Festus asked.

Matt paused as he watched Cox slowly walk away, "I'll get my money from you yet, Talbot," he said over his should as he walked up the street.

"I don't know Festus. But steer clear of him for the time being," Matt said he walked to the general store to check on Jonas. Matt stepped through the doors and watch Doc flexing the store owner's left arm, "Well, it doesn't seem to be broken. You'll have a sore bruise for a while. Watch how you pick things up," Doc said pilling his spectacles from his face and placing them in the metal container he carried in his vest pocket. Jonas watched the doctor and the marshal from a barrel where he sat. "Thanks, Doc," Jonas said.

"Doc?" Matt said with concern as he watched Jonas roll down his sleeve and button it at the cuff.

"Oh, Jonas' will be fine," Doc patted Jonas on the shoulder. "That fellow sure has it out for someone," Doc said drawing his hand across his moustache.

"Someone named Isaac Talbot," Jonas added.

"For some strange reason he thought Festus was this Talbot fellow," Doc said ticking his head in thought.

"Well what happened to Jonas?" Matt asked.

"That mad man broke my display case to get at a knife. He threatened Festus with it so I pulled my shotgun out from behind the counter and before I knew it, he clipped me across the forearm. I thought he broke my arm the way he hit me so hard!" Jonas stated.

Matt made a face, "Is he all right, Doc?" he asked pointing to Jonas' arm.

"Yes. Just a bad bruise," Doc looked over to the store owner who was now assessing the damaged display case from where he sat. Matt's eyes followed and looked down at the glass. The marshal sighed.

Doc stepped forward, "Matt, that fellow, really has it out for Festus. I hate to admit this, but I'm worried for him," the physician stated.

"At this point so am I," Matt frowned. "Maybe I'd better ask Newly to go over to Spearville until I can clear this up," Dillon said.

Jonas was now on his feet with a broom in his hands. He was clearly in discomfort while pulling the glass together with the head of the broom, "Some people shouldn't be allowed into Dodge," he grumbled.

"Now, Mr. Jonas, I know you are upset and with good reason, but I'm sure this is a big misunderstanding," Matt tried to calm Jonas down.

"Well, I hope you get to the bottom of it soon Marshal. I don't want that man back in my store again!" Jonas snapped at Matt. Matt nodded, and understood where Jonas' anger was coming from, "You just take it easy and I'll see what I can do," Matt said as he left.

Matt paused in the doorway, "And Jonas, I'll have this over at the jail house," Matt held up the knife.

"You can keep it," Jonas said while continuing the sweep the floor.

Doc followed Matt and looked back at Jonas, "For heaven's sakes, Jonas! Don't strain yourself!" Doc barked as he watched Jonas wince as he continued to sweep up the broken glass. Jonas looked up at the doctor.

Neither man was amused. Doc rolled his eyes and pulled the door closed before he scurried off after the marshal. "Matt?! Wait up!" Doc called. Matt stopped on the boardwalk just passed the Long Branch, "I can't waste time Doc. What is it?"

"I think you're right in sending Newly to Spearville," Doc stated. "The more I think of this, something bad is going to happen. You know how Festus gets when something is wrong like this!" Doc stopped matt by taking his forearm.

Matt turned and looked down at the physician, "Doc, I'm worried too," he said gently pulling his arm free, "I'll ask Newly to go, then find Festus and we'll meet at the Long Branch and talk this thing through," Matt reasoned. Doc nodded in agreement, "How be I find Festus and we'll meet you there?"

"Sure. That would save some time," Matt nodded. "All right but be careful and watch out for C.C.," Matt warned. Doc nodded and was on his way back to the last known location of Festus Haggen.


	6. Chapter 6

Newly looked down at the dismantled handgun on his workbench, "Sure, I can go to Spearville, marshal. Just as long as you arrive sometime," Newly smiled. "But it seems you have a more pressing problem here," the young gunsmith and part time deputy said.

"I hope it's not a problem and more a misunderstanding. But I think Festus is really concerned with that Clarence Cox fellow," Matt added.

"And it sounds like he has a right to be. I hope he doesn't have a short fuse," Newly said as he removed his brown canvas work apron and hung it over the back of his chair. "Festus isn't exactly tactful himself!"

"Well, no, but he seems really rattled this time," Matt said.

"I would be too if someone held a knife like that at my throat," Newly turned at looked at the marshal. "I'll head over to Spearville within the hour. I sure hope things settle down," he said with sympathy in his voice.

"That makes two of us," Matt made a face. "I'll see you later, Newly. Thanks," Matt said as he left the gunsmith's shop. His next stop was the Long Branch where he could sit down with Festus and Doc and try and figure out how to handle Clarence Cox.

Matt strolled along the boardwalk and reached the entrance to the Long Branch Saloon. It sounded like Kitty was going a good business for the time of day it was. Matt pulled his watch from his vest pocket and looked at the time. It was already 2:45 pm. He wondered where the day had gone. More so, he wondered where Cox was up too next. Matt's eyes scanned the street before he pushed through the doors into the saloon.

Matt stepped into the establishment and looked around the room. He spotted Kitty at the far end of the bar, but Doc and Festus had not shown up yet. Matt decided to spend a few minutes talking to his favourite redhead.

"How's things on the street?" Kitty asked with a slight sarcastic tone.

"You've heard then, huh?" Matt said as he leaned onto the bar top. Slowly he pushed his hat back on his head.

"It's the talk of the town!" Kitty said as her eyebrows rose to show her eagerness to hear more about the confrontation at the general store and out on the street. "Tell me all about it," Kitty smiled and leaned in next to the big lawman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus was busy stuffing what he could into his saddle bags and several sack he had. His plan was to leave Dodge unnoticed. Clarence had located the hill man at the back of the livery stable where he held a small room with a cot and a table. It's where Festus called home for the last ten years in the town. He worked off payments with Hank by doing jobs around the stable.

"Isaac Talbot, my foot. Who does that ninny think he is?!" Festus spoke clearly to himself and sometimes even answered his own questions.

C.C. stood in the back doorway. Festus' back was to the man which allowed Clarence to enter the room unnoticed. Festus continued to sputter about one thing or another. Clarence crept closer and raised his gun high about his head and was ready to whack Festus over the head when Doc walked into the room.

"Festus!" Doc shouted. Festus turned as Clarence dropped his gun forcefully down over Festus' skull. The deputy dropped to his knees before rolling onto his side.

Doc stood watching in horror. He began to back up ad Clarence took several long quick strides toward the doctor. He now had a witness who had to be stopped from getting the marshal. "Oh, no you don't," Doc cautioned as he moved backward trying to avoid Cox.

Cox was much bigger and faster than the doctor who in one last attempt to escape tripped over a small keg of nails. Doc went down hard on his back, hitting his head on the floor. He lay motionless. Cox stood over the doctor, "Hey, mister," he said nudging the doctor with his boot. Doc didn't more a twitch. "Oh, nooo, Cox stammered as he realized what had happened and now in a nervous fit, he had to find a place to put the deputy and the doctor until he could sort things out, "I hate everything," he growled and hoisted the doctor to his feet. Doc was limp and there was no sigh of movement from Festus either. "Damn it!" Cox cursed as he grabbed Festus by the collar of his coat and basically dragged him out the back door with Doc under his other arm. There would be no enplaning it if he was caught with the two unconscious men.

Quickly Cox looked around and found a wagon with a team hitched. It was parked back of the Bull's Head Saloon. Carefully Cox hefted Doc up and into the back. The doctor landed with a thud. Festus was next in, however, the hill man was beginning to come too. Cox had to act fast. He pushed Festus up and in and the deputy landed on the doctor. Doc squeaked out a groan.

Cox looked back over the edge of the buckboard at the two men. He didn't want to hit the whiskered face one quite so hard. It was the doctor's fault for startling him. And then there was the doctor. Cox didn't want to harm him either. A slight panic ran through the trapper's veins.

Clarence quickly untied the reins and climbed up onto the seat, "Ya!" he yelled as he clipped the horses' rumps with the leather reins. The animals bolted forward and along a road that was near the creek which ran through the lower end of Dodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt had finished telling Kitty about what he knew. Now it was time to sit down with Festus and Doc. Matt looked over his shoulder expecting to see the two men at a table, but neither of them were in the room. "I wonder what's keeping them," Matt paused.

"Maybe Festus has locked himself in the jail for protection," Kitty chuckled.

"That would be too easy," Matt made a face. "I better go and have a look, just incase you are right," Matt smiled.

Matt left the saloon and walked down the street to the jail. The marshal opened the door and stepped in side. There was no one insight. Behind bars or otherwise. Matt did notice, however, that Festus' rifle was removed from the rack on the wall above his desk. "Damn," Matt muttered and opened the door and quickly racing across the street to the livery stable.

Newly had just gotten his horse saddled, "Marshal?" he noted the look on Matt's face. Matt didn't speak, he just quickly moved back to Festus' room. There he found the items Festus was packing, "Now where is he?" he said picking up the rifle.

Newly had followed Matt to the back of the building. He stood in the doorway "Boy this sure is a mess," he said while looking around. That's when his eyes spotted the familiar black felt hat, "Marshal!" he said picking up the hat up out of the hay.

"Doc..." was all Matt managed to say while looking at the hat Newly held in his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt took the hat and pursed his lips in thought. He moved through the room and to the back door of the livery stable. "Damn," was all he could muster. His eyes shot back to Newly, "Send a telegram to the Spearville sheriff and tell him their murder will have to wait. He can also request help from another sheriff. We have our own problem," the marshal's voice was low and full of irritation, which was brought on by the unfolding events thus far in the day.

The sun was quickly setting and if he was going to get after whoever had Doc and Festus, he would have to be on his way soon.

Newly acknowledged the marshals' request and was quick to leave the livery stable for the telegraph office up Front Street.

Matt decided to give Doc's office quick check just to be sure that Doc wasn't there - without his hat - for some reason.

With a huff Matt walked back to the front of the stable.

Wilbur Jonas stood behind his sale's counter and rubbed his left forearm. It was sore and more swollen than earlier, "This arm is really bothering me," he said t himself. "I think Doc better have another look at it," the store owner said pulling his coat over his shoulders. His arm throbbed.

Jonas filled the sign over in the door window and pulled the door closed behind him before heading up to the doctor's office. Jonas took his time and once he'd reached the little landing at the top of the wooden staircase, he rapped lightly on the door which opened.

Jonas made a face, "Doc?" he said stepping into the office to find a bearded man rummaging through the doctor's medical cabinet, "Hey!" Jonas yelled.

Harvey Miller turned and glared at Jonas.

"You can't just help yourself to Doc's supplies!" Jonas pointed at the open cabinet passed Miller's shoulder. "And where's Doc?"

"Shut up, Jonas," Miller growled as he moved toward the door.

"I'm getting the marshal!" Jonas said as he moved to the door, however, Miller was quicker and landed a solid blow to Jonas' mid-section knocking the wild right out of the store owner. Jonas doubled over and fell to his knees. Through his water filled eyes he watched Miller hastily leave the doctor's office with an arm full of medicine bottles and gauze bandage.

Jonas tried to yell for help, but he was still fighting to catch his breath.

Miller was gone.

Matt walked up the boardwalk and stopped at the general store. He looked at the sign in the door window and wondered why Jonas was closed. He figured that the store owner was taking inventory or trying to repair the display case that was broken earlier in the morning. Matt shrugged - whatever Jonas was up to, was the man's business.

Matt drew is breath in hopes of finding Doc in his office, however, with the doctor's hat in his hand, he seriously doubted it. Matt climbed the stairs and noticed that the door at the top of the stairs as open. Matt slowed his approach and pulled his gun from its holster. The marshal eased himself up to the window and peeked through, however, the drape made it difficult to see into the room.

Matt slowly moved up the stairs and heard coughing. He moved faster and jumped into the doorway with his gun out. He saw no one in the room, until he looked down and found Jonas on his knees. Matt quickly placed Doc's hat on the door knob.

Matt quickly knelt down, "Jonas?" he said trying to assist the store owner up to the chair next to Doc's desk, "What happened?" He remained on one knee to be at eye level with the store owner who was in obvious distress.

Jonas' face was red from coughing and trying to catch his breath. The store owner blinked hard, "Marshal, I came up here to have Doc look at my arm," he paused. Matt looked down at Jonas' bruised and swollen forearm and then looked back at Jonas. "When I got here, Harvey Miller was going through Doc's medical cabinet," Jonas ticked his head in the direction of the white metal and glass cabinet next to the door on the far side of the room.

"Harvey Miller?" Matt asked.

Jonas nodded, "He left with an arm full of things," Jonas sputtered. Matt patted the store owner on the shoulder, "take it easy. I'll see if Kitty can help you," Matt said as he stood.

"Miss Kitty? Why not Doc?" Jonas asked.

"I don't know where Doc is at the moment," he said pointing to the black felt hat.

"What happened?" Jonas looked from the hat back to Matt.

"I don't know. Both Doc and Festus are missing. I have a feeling it has to do with that Clarence Cox fellow who had some grudge against Festus." Matt said. "You stay here. I'll see that Kitty looks after you," Matt said as he left the office.

Jonas looked down at his arm and remembered the fellow the marshal referred to. "I hope that Doc and Festus are all right. I'd hate to be that Cox fellow with the marshal after me over something like this," he shook his head.

Matt reached the boardwalk just as Newly crossed the street from the telegraph office. "Is Doc in his office?"

"No. But Jonas is," Matt frowned.

"I don't follow you, Marshal." Newly looked puzzled.

"He went up to have Doc look at his arm and was run over by Harvey Miller," Matt looked back up the stairs.

"Is he all right?" Newly's left eyebrow lifted.

"I'm sure he will be. I'll have Kitty look in on him. In the mean time we now have two problems. Doc and Festus are missing and now Harvey Miller is on the loose with medical supplies," Matt's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Newly looked around the street, "I'll look for Miller," he looked back at Matt.

Matt nodded, "If you find him, lock him up," he growled. "I'm going after Doc and Festus," he said moving quickly to the Long Branch to ask Kitty to look in on Jonas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarence pushed the team of horses hard until he reached a cross road. He pulled sharp and the horses came to a stop. Festus was coming to, and sat up in a haze, "What in thunder happened?" he looked around as he tried to get his bearings.

Cox looked over his shoulder to the back of the wagon. The hill man was resting on his elbow and the doctor was still flat out cold. "I didn't mean for it to happen this way," his voice was calm.

Festus tried to clear his eyes as he looked up at the large man at the front of the wagon, "You!" he said as he finally recognized Cox. Festus reached for his gun which wasn't there.

Cox looked back at the road and the wagon was leaving a good trail. He tightened his lips and climbed down from the wagon. Quickly the trapper pulled several branches from nearby trees and shoved the branch end of the bows into the frame of the wagon near the wheels. It was an old Indian trick to hide one's path. With the way the wind was blowing, the snowy track would soon be hard to follow. At least that was Cox's plan.

Festus looked down to his side, "Doc?" he asked in a hushed voice as he tried to wake the physician.

"He tripped over something. I didn't lay one finger on him," Cox said as he climbed back up to the seat.

"That might just be a lucky thang fer you, cause ifin' I find out you hurt ol' Doc, I'll skin you with a butter knife," Festus growled. Cox could tell that the hill man was deadly serious. Without another word Cox picked up the reins and turned the horses east. The branches were doing exactly what he had hoped - covering the trail.


	8. Chapter 8

Kitty followed Matt out onto the boardwalk and quickly made her way up to Doc's office. She paused at the door and looked down at the marshal, "God, I hope Doc is all right," her voice wavered slightly.

"Me too," Matt said as he lowered his head and walked toward the livery stable.

Kitty opened the doctor's office door and found Jonas sitting in the chair next to Doc's roll-top desk, "Mr. Jonas?" Jonas was leaning forward and resting his face in his right hand that he had cupped over his eyes. Jonas slowly lifted his head and looked at the saloon owner, "Miss Kitty."

"Matt told me about what happened just now. Are you all right?" Kitty bent over and looked Jonas in the eyes. He nodded slightly, "I'll be all right. Miller just knocked the wind out of me," he said in a hushed voice.

"Matt also mentioned your arm," Kitty carefully rolled Jonas' shirt sleeve up to have a look. "Wow, that trapper really must have hit you hard," Kitty looked at the bruise.

"Hard enough, I suppose," Jonas watched Kitty.

"I'm not one to say if the bone is crack or anything, but I think if we got some ice on it, the swelling will go down. That might help," Kitty smiled. She patted Jonas on the shoulder, "Come on down to the Long Branch and I'll get you an ice pack and a drink. How's that sound?"

Jonas tried to smile, "I hope Doc is okay," he said as he stood.

"So do we," Kitty took Jonas by the arm and walked with him to the door. She sighed as she looked back over to the doctor's empty chair at the desk. Kitty fought back tears as she hoped that Matt would soon find her dearest friend. Jonas could sense Kitty's sadness, "Maybe I should be buying the drinks," he smiled weakly as Kitty looked up to him.

Kitty also smiled, "Let's get that ice pack and those drinks," she winked. Jonas nodded and opened the door for Kitty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about another hour had past, Clarence pulled the wagon to a stop near an abandoned log house. It looked as if the owners had just left the day before. It seemed to be a know stopping point with wood still neatly pilled near the door. Clarence knew of the building having passed it yesterday.

Cox set the break on the wagon and pulled Festus' pistol from his leather belt. He motioned for Festus to get down from the wagon and move to the house. "What about Doc?" Festus said as he cautiously slid off the end of the wagon while watching Cox.

"I'll bring him in one I have you tied up," Cox said while fishing a length of course hemp rope from the box on the side of the wagon. "Now move, and don't make me shoot you," Cox continued to motion with the gun.

"Jist when are you going to get it through yer thick skull, I ain't the feller you think I am?" Festus' voice was high and whinny.

"Just shut up, okay!" Cox barked back as the two men stepped into the cabin. "Sit down there," he poked Festus with the barrel of the gun. Festus moved slowly as he took his place in the wooden chair. Cox was quick with the ropes and quickly bound the deputy tight. Festus wriggled to try and free himself, but it was no use.

Clarence left the cabin and brought Doc in. He had the physician over his shoulder like a sack. Doc groaned.

"Doc? You all right?" Festus asked across the room.

"Where am I?' the doctor said as Clarence placed the smaller man on the cot against the wall. Doc looked up at Cox with a start, "You!" he said abruptly. Cox motioned with his hands to try and calm the doctor. "You keep your hands off me!" Doc continued to protest.

"Look, I...I...I, didn't mean to hurt you," Cox stuttered as he grew agitated. "I only wanted him," he thrust his thumb over his right shoulder to Festus who remained tied up in the chair.

Doc looked over to Festus and struggled to sit up, "Oh, for heaven's sakes, untie him!" Doc growled holding his head.

Now look, Doc. I didn't want you to be involved, but if you continue to act this way, I'll have to tie you up as well," Cox held up some rope.

"You would too," Doc's shoulders sagged. "What on earth are you hoping to gain from this?" Doc asked as he look the younger man in the eyes. Cox sat down on a log, that was next to the fire place. "I expect Isaac to tell me why he ran off with my money," he looked at the doctor and then slowly over to Festus.

"Son. You've made a bad mistake," Doc cautioned. "Festus is Festus and he isn't that fellow you've been hunting all this time." There was something about Doc's words and tone that took Clarence. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"You know I am," looked at the trapper. "You must really have a really good grudge against that Isaac fellow," Doc said while running his hand over the back of his head. He could feel the lump where he had his the floor in the stable. "Ooh..." he winced.

Cox stood and looked over to Festus. He wasn't set to believe the doctor just yet. He in turn decided to light a fire in the fire place and think it over during the night. The shadows where long and blue against the white snow. Clarence left the building to hide the team in the make-shift barn and bring in fire wood.

"Doc!" Festus whispered hard.

"What?" the doctor answered in a less subtle way as he looked over to the hill man that was trusted to the chair.

"Wall you could try and cut me loose!" Festus said as he wiggled trying to get free from the ropes.

Doc shook his head, "No. The last thing we need to do is set this one off," Doc stood and ached his aching back.

"But Doc!" Festus squawked.

"Festus, I think we better ride this one out. I'll see that he doesn't hurt you," Doc said.

"Oh, sure jist like last time. Yell out my name and the whole world goes black," Festus sputtered.

Doc made a motion with his hands to make Festus stop talking. "We'll get to the bottom of this, just be patient," Doc urged. Festus rolled his eyes just as Cox reentered the log cabin with an arm load of wood.

Doc remained on the cot, "Looks like you are planning to stay awhile," he tried to joke.

Cox looked up from the small mix of sticks and bar. In one hand he held a metal strike and the other a good sized piece of flint. "I'm only here long enough to get the truth and my money," he slowly looked over to Doc and then back at his hands. With a quick snap, he struck the flint against the steel and a large spark jumped into the soft tinder. Cox carefully blew at it until a flame popped to life.

"I'd hate to be you when Matthew catches up to you," Festus mumbled. Doc tried to hushed the hill man.

"The marshal should be more aware of whom he hires," Cox said over his shoulder. Both Festus and Doc groaned.


	9. Chapter 9

Matt nudged Buck along the alley until he reached the back road where he found foot prints and wagon tracks which explained the disappearance of Doc and Festus, but didn't come close to answering why they were missing. Matt spurred Buck and they swiftly moved along the road and over the bridge following the wagon tracks. It was growing late in the day and the marshal wanted to catch up with the wagon before nightfall - if he could.

Matt's mind was a blur as he tried to think of the events that led up to his two friends and their disappearance. He was certain that C.C. had his hand in it somewhere.

Newly, on the other hand wasn't having any luck trying to find Harvey Miller. Finally the gunsmith stopped. He figured that Harvey would surface at some point. Newly walked over to the Long Branch where he found Kitty and Wilbur Jonas at the table near the back of the room. Newly thought he check with the store owner to see how he was doing after his ordeal in Doc's office.

Newly sat next to Jonas, "How are you, Mr. Jonas?" he smiled.

Jonas looked over his spectacles, "oh, I'm been better, Newly. Thanks for asking," he smiled.

"How hard did Harvey Miller hit you," Newly asked with concern.

"Just enough to knock the wind out of me," Jonas rubbed his stomach, "and put me know my knees," he concluded.

"But you are all right?' Newly asked. "Oh, yes. I'm find that way," Jonas half laughed - mostly from embarrassment.

"How's your arm?" Newly then asked.

Kitty leaned on her elbow and watched the gunsmith as he interacted with the store owner, "You really should become a doctor, Newly," she smiled. Newly made a face. He didn't mind lending a hand where he could but he didn't want the responsibilities that Doc had. It was merely a personal thing from his past - one he longed to keep there.

Newly examined Jonas' forearm, "how quickly did this swell up?" he looked at Jonas in the eyes.

"Oh, within the hour, I guess," he shrugged. "Why?"

"Your radius might be cracked," Newly gently touched the bruise causing Jonas to squirm.

"My what?" Jonas asked.

"It's a bone in your arm," Newly said placing the ice pack back on Jonas' arm. "We'll have to keep an eye on it," he smiled trying not to worry the store owner. Kitty saw the distress in the man's eyes and motioned to Sam to bring more drinks to the table.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay," Newly reassured Jonas who weakly smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc sat on the edge of the cot leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands dangling between his knees. He watched Cox as the trapper built the fire. Slowly the inside of the cabin began to warmed up. "Why don't you believe what we're trying to tell you?" Doc finally asked Cox.

Clarence said nothing. He was trying to think away out of his current predicament. He was also seconded guessing himself with Festus.

Doc pushed himself to his feet, his head still spinning from his accident. He took the back of a chair near the cot to steady himself. Festus watched, "Doc, maybe you orta be still sittin' down. You look a little wobbly," the deputy stated.

"As a matter of fact, I am still wobbly," the doctor grumbled as he ran his free hand across the back of his head.

"I didn't mean for anything to happen to you," Cox said finally breaking his silence.

"Maybe not me, but you had full intentions of hitting Festus," Doc thrust his finger out pointing at the deputy who remained bound in the chair.

"I just wanted to get him away from Dodge to have a chat with him," Cox stated.

"Well, that is some chat you are having now," Doc growled. "Why don't you untie him?"

"Not until he tells me where my two hundred dollars is," Cox growled at the doctor. Doc immediately sat down on the chair for fear he might further rile the trapper.

"You have to be the most pig-headed bush-whacker that I have ever layed my eyeballs on!" Festus shouted. "For the hundredth time, I ain't that feller you are lookin' fer," Festus struggled with the ropes.

Cox pursed his lips, "Well there is one more way to tell if you're lying," he said pulling his hunting knife from the leather sheath on his belt. Festus gulped. Doc stood, "Now don't do something stupid," the doctor warned as he kept his eyes on Cox.

Cox moved slowly toward the deputy, "Doc!" Festus screamed. Doc moved closer to the two men, "Stop now, Doc. I'm not gonna hurt him," Cox warned.

"Then why the knife?" Doc asked with his voice filled with concern.

"Isaac had a large scar on his right shoulder from a trapping accident," Cox said as he swiftly cut Festus' upper sleeve. The trapper pulled at the material. There was no large scar. Festus glared at the trapper, "Like I've been tryin' ta tall ya," the deputy growled.

Cox stuffed his knife back into the sheath and sat down on the hearth. "I hate everything," he muttered to himself. Festus was not the man he was looking for. "Jus as I thought I got all this settled..."

"Ifin' it ain't too much trouble, could you untie me now," Festus grumbled as he fought with the ropes. Cox remained silent and didn't move from here he sat. Doc made a face and carefully walked toward the deputy. Doc worked at the ropes until Festus was free enough to get the rest of the restraints off of himself.

Festus worked with a feverish pace to free himself of the ropes. Finally he stood from the chair with his hands balled into tight fists. The hill man took a step forward and was stopped by the doctor, "Leave him be, Festus," Doc urged.

"I'd just like to repay the big galoot fer the thumpin' I got," Festus muttered.

"Matt will see that he pays for what he's done. Looks like he's got more his mind at the moment," Doc said as he walked back to the cot. "You keep an eye on him, I need to rest," Doc said as he sat down and layed on his side. No sooner had the doctor closed his eyes, the door of the cabin opened with e flurry. Everyone in the building jumped.

Matt Dillon stood in the doorway with his long hand gun drawn at waist level. Cox slowly stood. Matt looked around the room, "Doc. Festus. Are you okay?"

I'll be more okay once I pay back this lunkhead fer the knot he left me with," the hill man growled.

Matt made a face, "Doc?"

"I'll be fine, Matt," the doctor said from the cot.

"What's been going on here?" Matt stepped into the room and closed the door and looked at the ropes on the floor around the chair.

Clarence sat back down on the hearth, "Thankfully nothing much," the trapper said. "I guess I'm a dang fool. But I'm not gonna stop until I find Isaac..."

"Ol C.C. finally got it through his thick skull I ain't the yahoo he's been lookin' fer," Festus growled again.

Matt sighed. "We'll head back to Dodge in the morning."


	10. Chapter 10

Harvey Miller sat quietly in the furthest stall he could in the livery stable. There was just enough light to see what he was doing. However, before he ventured onward to tend to his infected hand, he pulled the cork from the whiskey bottle he stole from a crate he found at the back of the Bull's Head Saloon. Miller didn't care what proof the alcohol was, nor was he concerned about the taste. He just needed it to kill the pain and numb his senses before he lanced the wound open again.

With the bottle now half gone, Miller was sufficiently drunk enough to get to work on his hand. Miller poured a little alcohol down the blade of his knife. His hand shook as the knife got closer to the wound. Sweat beaded on Miller's forehead and he bit his lower lip. With a quick flick, he lanced the gash opened again.

Miller gasped and dropped the knife into the hey next to him. He grabbed his wounded hand and squeezed hard. The infection had spread and he tried to force out what he could.

Gasping in extreme pain, Miller fished around in the sack for the items he took from Doc's office. There was a bottle marked rubbing alcohol and it seemed to make sense to Miller that would be a logical thing to use to disinfect a wound. Miller's hands shook as he unscrewed the lid from the bottle. In his state measurements didn't matter or did the manner of application. Miller poured the bottle over the wound.

"Aaagggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Miller bellowed in extreme pain and quickly placed the bottle down beside him. His head was spinning from the booze and the throbbing of his hand. Miller grit his teeth as he tried to hold back another scream followed by a wave of nausea. Finally he rolled over onto his side and passed out from the pain and alcohol.

Louise Pheeters was on the boardwalk outside the general store heard the scream. He stood looking at the livery stable just as Jonas and Newly where walking toward the general store.

"Newly!" Pheeters pointed toward the stable, "Someone just screamed. It sounded like someone is in a lot of pain!" he said excitedly.

Newly looked down the street, "Where did the scream come from, Louie?"

"It might have come from the stable," Louie stated.

The three men raced toward the stable and stopped at the door. Newly cautioned Jonas and Pheeters to watch out. O'Brien pulled his gun from his holster and slowly opened the door. It was dark, and yet with the three lanterns lit he was able to make is way into the building. Jonas unhooked one lantern and followed the part-time deputy - he held the lantern tight in his right hand favouring his left arm. Slowly the men made their way further into the stable.

Miller groaned again which caught the men's attention, "Back there," Jonas pointed to the back stall. Newly inched forward with Jonas holding the lantern over their heads. Louie walked several paces behind Jonas who was trying to keep the light for Newly as well as keeping back for protection. Lord knows what they were about to find, Jonas thought. Maybe it was that crazed trapper again.

Newly stepped around a stack of hey bales and found the semiconscious man. "It's Harvey Miller," Jonas stated. Newly pushed his gun back into his holster and knelt down next to Miller, "Bring the light closer," he asked Jonas.

Newly looked at Miller's face and then his hand, "He's in bad shape," Newly said as he looked up to Jonas and Louie. "We better get him up to Doc's office," Newly said.

"That won't do any good," Jonas said.

"Why?" Newly looked at the store owner.

"Cause Doc's not here, you know that," Jonas stated.

"Yeah, I know, but I can try to do something for him," Newly said as he pulled Miller to his feet and pulled his arm over his shoulder. "Guide me with the lamp, will you," Newly looked at Jonas who nodded.

"He sure was a lot more active this afternoon," Jonas grumbled.

"I'm sure he was," Newly added with a slight smiled. Jonas made a face and began to walk to the door which led out to Front Street. It was now almost completely night time, with only a hint of dusk behind the hills in the distance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt sat in a chair opposite the hearth where Clarence remained seated. "Do you know how much trouble you are in?" the marshal asked the trapper.

Cox looked up and shrugged, "I guess it doesn't matter now. I likely won't find Isaac and I'll never get my money," he said with his voice filled with disappointment and yet there was something underlying in his tone. Matt couldn't put his finger on it just yet.

"Well, let's see. You assaulted Mr. Jonas and damaged one of his display cases. You assaulted Festus twice, who is a deputy under my employment. You assaulted Doc," Matt pointed to the doctor on the cot.

"I never layed a finger on him," Cox defended himself.

"He's right about that, Matt," Doc said from the cot. He had placed a cold damp cloth across his forehead trying to ease his headache.

"Then what did happen to you, Doc?" Matt looked over to his friend.

"As it happens, I was backing up and tripped over something and went ass over tea kettle. I'm lucky I didn't break my neck," Doc scowled.

"Why were you backing up," Matt asked as he eyed Doc with a puzzled look on his face.

"I was trying to get out of the way," Doc said as he glared over to Cox. Clarence went red in the face, "I didn't mean for anything to happen," he said while making a face.

Matt sighed, "And this doesn't even include two counts of kidnapping," he stated.

"Look marshal, I will sware on a bible, that your deputy is...was Isaac Talbot," Cox stood pointing at Festus.

"Don't you be pointing at me unless you want me to remove that beard of yer's with my knuckles," Festus warned as he slowly stood daring the trapper.

"Festus. Sit down," Matt growled. The deputy slowly lower himself back to the chair he was sitting in. "He deserves a good thumping," Festus sneered. "What he's done to Doc and ol' Jonas. And a Haggen," Festus grumbled more.

"Look," Matt said as he stood, "There won't be any more fighting tonight or tomorrow. We will go back to town in the morning ad get all of this straightened out," Matt warned.

Doc had already fallen asleep. Festus stood and walked over to his old friend. He pulled his coat off and gently covered the sleeping doctor, "You'd better be all right, Doc," Festus said in a hushed voice. The deputy then looked over his shoulder at Cox. The trapper leaned against the wall next to the hearth. His head was back and his eyes were closed.

Matt watched Festus for a moment, "It's best you get some sleep too, Festus."

The hill man nodded and took a spot near the cot. He pulled a ragged piece of cloth over his shoulders and drifted to sleep. Matt placed another log on the fire and sat in the chair. He folded his arms across his chest and lowered his head. So even the marshal was asleep.

Clarence opened his left eye. He scanned the room. The three men where sound asleep and snoring. Cox quietly stood and moved to the door. As quickly as he could, the trapper left the cabin into the clod winter night.


	11. Chapter 11

Newly finished cleaning Harvey Miller's wounded hand and began to wrap it when he began to stir, "Where am I'm" he growled and tried to pull his hand free.

"You're in Doc's office and in very serious condition. With the amount of infection in this hand of your's, you might just lose it," Newly held Miller's wrist until he stopped squirming.

"Just let me be," Miller growled again.

"The only place you are going is to jail," Newly stated.

"What the hell for?" Miller barked at newly from the examination table.

"For stealing from Doc and assaulting Mr. Jonas," Newly said looking over to Jonas who had remained in the office with the gunsmith.

"Like hell I am going to jail!" Miller sat up abruptly pulling Newly's gun from his holster. He motioned to Newly to join Jonas on the far side of the room. Jonas' eyes were wide with fear. Slowly the store owner raised his hands in the air. Newly glared at Miller, "You're too sick to be wandering around," he warned.

"I'll be my own judge," Miller sneered. "Now move over there with Jonas," he pointed again with the gun.

"I'll be right after you," Newly warned.

"Oh, I don't think so," Miller said pulling the trigger. The bullet grazed Newly's left thigh sending the gunsmith to the floor. Jonas was quick to kneel down next to Newly. Newly's teeth were clenched tight. The two men watched as Harvey Miller hastily left the doctor's office into the cold winter night.

Newly? Are you all right?" Jonas looked at the younger man.

"The bullet just grazed me. But I have to say, it still hurts like the dickens," Newly said as he pushed himself up into a sitting position to have a better look at the wound.

"It looks pretty bad to me," Jonas said while looking on as Newly tore the hole in his trouser leg open. "Boy. What a day it's been," Newly said as he examined the gash.

"What can I do?" Jonas stood and looked around the doctor's office.

"Help me up," Newly said and extended his hand to the store owner. Jonas pulled Newly to his feet and assisted him over to Doc's chair.

Jonas nervously handed Newly a wad of clean gauze from the examination table. "Do you want me to see where he went?" Jonas asked.

Newly shook his head no, "If he shot me just for this, he'll surely kill anyone that follows him," the part time deputy stated. Jonas could understand, however, he was also feeling useless. "Tell me what to do..." he blinked at Newly trying to make sense of the situation.

Newly smiled, "Hand me that bottle over there, will you?" He knew Jonas wanted to help somehow. Jonas picked up the bottle and handed it to Newly. "Now if you could bring Doc's medical bag over to me," he said watching the store owner as he retrieved the black leather bag. Newly poured some of the contents from the bottle into the gauze and held it to his leg. He had to judge whether the gash required sutures or not.

Kitty and Sam had heard the single shot and had noticed that the door to Doc's office was open. "Something has happened at Doc's," Kitty looked at Sam with concern in her eyes. The two quickly made their way up the stairs and peeked into the room.

"Newly!" Kitty said as she stepped closer. Sam was right behind his boss and closed the door.

Both Newly and Jonas looked up.

"What happened?" Kitty moved closer.

"Harvey Miller," Jonas said before Newly could open his mouth.

"I don't follow," Kitty frowned.

"We found Miller in the stable. He was in bad shape with this hand," Newly said as he watched Jonas gather more clean gauze and hand it to him.

"For no reason at all he shot Newly," Jonas said shaking his head in disgust.

"Are you all right?" Kitty asked.

"I'll be fine. The bullet just creased my leg," Newly looked at his wound again.

Kitty made a face. "Where's Harvey Miller now?"

"He just ran off into the night," Jonas answered. "He's out of his head."

"I sure wish Matt and Festus were here," Kitty said.

"I wish Doc was here!" Newly replied as he winced. "Miller can wait. Maybe he'll come to his scenes," he added.

Kitty stepped forward and looked at Newly's leg. "Will it need stitches?" she looked the gunsmith in the eyes. Newly shook his head no and continued to clean the gash before he wrapped it with bandage. The look on Newly's face made Kitty cringe.

Jonas stood near the door, next to Sam. "You know someone needs to stop him," Jonas said.

Sam looked at the store owner, "I think we'd best wait until the marshal's back. Newly is right. In his state, Miller might just do anything," the bar keep added.

"That's what I mean! He could break into my store, or the Long Branch..." Jonas warned.

Kitty walked over to Wilbur, "Why don't you go home and get some rest? You've had a rough day," Kitty smiled and patted Jonas on his upper arm.

"Yes, I suppose I should get back to Ellen. She must be wondering what has happened to me but now," he sheepishly smiled and reached for the doorknob, "I hope you are better soon, Newly," he said.

Newly smiled, "Thanks for your help tonight Mr. Jonas," the gunsmith said as he watched Jonas put on his bowler hat and pull his coat closer around his neck. "Good night," Jonas bid everyone adieu and left the doctor's office. Jonas shuttered as he stepped down the stairs and began his journey home.

Front Street was quiet and the coal oil lamps seemed to give off an extra crisp light - it may have been the contrast to the night, or the fact that it was once again cold. Nevertheless, Jonas looked forward to enjoying a hot cup of tea in front of his hearth with his wife in the chair next to him. Jonas pulled his coat even tighter as he walked swiftly toward the lane that took him to his front porch.

Jonas turned the corner and walked briskly along the lane that was adequately lit for his journey. He could almost feel the warmth of his home. That was until Harvey Miller stepped out in front of him with Newly's gun still in his hand. "Well, well, well..." Miller mused. "I wanted someone, but I didn't expect to get you!" he laughed and smiled at Jonas.

The store owner's mouth dropped open, "What do you want with me?" Jonas growled.

"You are my collateral. You're a man of business. Therefore you know what I mean," Miller stepped closer and pulled the hammer back on the gun. "Move. Do exactly as I say and you won't get hurt," Miller said sternly. Jonas swallowed hard and nodded. Slowly the store owner turned and listened to the whispered instructions given to him from Miller. Jonas didn't like where this was leading.


	12. Chapter 12

Harvey Miller motioned to Jonas to climb up onto the mule in the stall at the livery stable. "Where are you taking me?" Jonas growled as he looked at Miller with Newly's gun.

"Somewhere and if you want to get there still conscious, then do as I say. I don't want to hurt you Jonas, but I will if I have too," Miller stated. The man's voice was cold and calculated.

Jonas swallowed and carefully climbed up onto the mule. He wasn't fond of horses, unless they were pulling a wagon or buggy. Riding bareback was even more foreign to him. "Come on Jonas. Move!" Miller jabbed him in the back with the gun. Jonas shot a glaring look over his shoulder, "You really think you are going to get away with this?"

"With what? I'm just using you," Miller said with a leering smile on his lips.

Jonas didn't say another word. Instead his mind raced as he wondered what Miller was planning. Once seated on the mule, Miller pulled the reins from the post and climbed up behind the store owner. With a quick jab of his heels Ruth jumped forward with a snort. Jonas held on for dear life as Miller rode the mule out of Dodge.

Jonas looked back. He wanted to yell for help but nothing came from his mouth. Soon the two men were cloaked in the cold of the night and the foreboding dankness.

The men rode for almost an hour. Miller pulled hard on the reins and Ruth halted. There was enough moonlight that Jonas could more or less make out that they were in front of the old sliver mine. "Why are we here?"

"Shut up and get off the mule," Miller said as he slid off Ruth and pointed to the entrance of the mine. Jonas slowly plodded his way to the mine. He continuously glanced back over his shoulder and could see the moonlight glistening on the barrel of the gun.

Miller fished around in his pocket for a key and then thrust it into Jonas' hand. "Unlock the door," Miler growled. "And hurry up!"

Jonas nervously worked the locked and opened the door. The most ungodly smell greeted him causing him to gag and cover his mouth and nose, "What is that smell?" Jonas looked at Miller.

"Hum. Likely that idiot that cheated me at poker one night?" Miller laughed.

"What happened to him?" Jonas tried to peer into the dark cave.

"I shot him after a fight," Miller said straight out. "Now if you don't get in there, you'll meet him at the "Pearly Gates", so you better move," Miller gabbed at Jonas again with the gun. "And give back the key," he held out his hand.

"But, I'll freeze to death!" Jonas stated.

"Yeah, you might. I think there's a lantern in there somewhere that might keep you warm. You just better do a whole bunch of hopin' and prayin' that you have good friends," Miller laughed as he slammed the heavy wooden door shut and locked it.

Miller quickly gathered Ruth's reins and headed back to town.

Jonas stood in the darkness. The smell was making his stomach churn. The store owner turned into the darkened cave and tried not to throw up. He really wanted to find the lantern. Carefully he walked and inched his way along. He looked back at the door and could see a hint of moonlight through cracks. Jonas kept his eyes on the light as he took another step, unfortunately something caught his foot and he lurched forward to the ground.

Jonas groaned and rolled to his side. He wonder if he'd tripped over a log. He pushed himself to his knees, favouring his left arm. With his right arm out he worked his way back to what tripped him with hopes that he could start a fire.

Jonas moved his hand back and forth until he touched something. The store owner gasped and pulled his hand back quickly. Whatever it was he touched had hair and it didn't move.

Jonas scrambled to his feet and moved to the door and in doing so walked into the lantern that hung from a hook in the wall of the cave. It must have been the one that Miller had mentioned. Jonas reached out and steadied the lantern as it rocked back and forth.

The store owner then searched his pockets for a match.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarence Cox had made it most of the way to Dodge, but decided that a night in the bush wasn't such a bad thing. He needed to rest and then in the morning nip into Dodge and grad his things and high-tail it out of there on his mule. He wasn't liking the idea of giving up on finding Isaac Talbot, but if it got him out of Dodge and more trouble then that is what he'd do.

Cox gathered some twigs by moonlight and heaped them together. He found some dried moss and some smaller twigs to sue as kindling. Cox used his metal strike and flint to get a spark. Carefully he bundled the glowing spark into the moss and blew on it until it ignited. He placed the small flaming bundle on some twigs and added more as the fire grew.

Cox sat back and watched the flame. His mind wandered back to Isaac Talbot. He remembered the good times they had together trapping and the adventures that they experienced.

Clarence then frowned. He never understood why after all the years he and Isaac trapped that his partner would all of a sudden steal his share of money and leave without a word.

Clarence began to put pieces of the puzzle together and traced his steps which brought him to the here and now - in the middle of the woods, somewhere outside of Dodge City in the middle of January. "Damn you Isaac," Cox balled up his right fist and slammed it into his left palm. "I sware, if I catch up to you I'll choke the living daylights out of you!" Cox grumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonas' stomach continued to churn at the smell in the mine. He finally found the matches he had. There were only three. Jonas lit the first one and looked over to see what he tripped over. There in the middle of the mine was a man - a mummified man. Jonas gasped and dropped the match.

The store owner's heart was pounding in his chest. He struck the second match and lifted it to the lantern only to have a quick gust of wind blow it out.

Jonas' shoulders sagged. He took the lantern off the hook and knelt down. He couldn't see the light through the door anymore but he knew where it was. He repositioned himself and drew a deep breath as he struck the third and final match. Carefully he cupped his hands around it so that the flame could burn the small match stick.

Slowly Jonas placed the lit match to the wick. The lantern's amber glow lit up the mine. Jonas swallowed as he now tried to face the dead man. As he turned, he looked and studied the dead man. There was something oddly familiar about him, but Jonas couldn't put his finger on it.


	13. Chapter 13

Harvey Miller road back to his cabin. It was nearing 1:30 in the morning. His hand throbbed and he was tired. Miller slid down off the mule and stammered to the door. Miller grabbed the latch and shoved the door open. The sound woke his wife, "So you finally decided to come home," Penelope grumbled as she pulled the quilt back over her shoulder.

The one-room cabin offered little in the way of privacy, but neither Harvey nor Penelope cared. Their existence it the world was next to dirt farming. They once had a decent farm, but with Harvey's age and health, he just could not do the things a younger man could. Out of frustration, Harvey began to drink and gamble hoping to make it rich the "easy way" as he put it.

At times food on the table was scarce and Penelope would argue with Harvey about hunting. That is what he was doing when he cut his hand.

"Did Doc fix your hand?" Penelope asked with a grunt.

"Sorta," Miller replied curtly as he sank into the chair next to the large stone fireplace.

"What does that mean?" his wife said as she proved herself up on her elbow and looked at her husband.

"See?" he held up his bandaged hand. Satisfied?" he growled.

"Serves you right if it falls off. You took too long," Penelope said as she layed down and rolled away from Harvey. "Did you get the rest of the supplies?"

Harvey said nothing. His silence spoke volumes. Penelope sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarence Cox stood and kicked snow onto the fire. He'd rested long enough and wanted to get back to Dodge before the marshal and his deputy and the doctor did. He needed to gather his belongings and his mule. He'd resume his search for Isaac elsewhere.

Cox looked up into the night sky and got his bearings. He figured that it would take him an hour or so on foot. The snow was deep, which made the trek a little slower than the trapper had hoped. Nonetheless he was on his way. He was still puzzled why he was so certain that the deputy was his long lost former friend. He decided that he was just so set on solving the matter, that his senses were clouded - for that he felt bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilbur Jonas placed himself halfway between the door and the body. He sat with this back to the mine wall and the lantern at his side. It was the only source of heat, other than his winter coat, which wasn't meant to such cold temperatures - he only wore it to go from his house to the store and maybe a few other places in Dodge, but certainly wasn't one he'd wear out in the wilderness. His whole body shook from the cold. He had almost gotten use of the smell in the mine as his mind was preoccupied with how he was going to either stay warm or escape. Jonas briskly rubbed his hands together and then stuffed them into his coat pockets.

Every now and again a cold wind crept through the cracks in the wooden door that sealed the mine off from the rest of the world. The moonlight was no longer visible so the only light was that cast from the lantern. Jonas hoped that someone would soon be looking for him, then he quickly realized that even his wife wouldn't know that he was missing as she was likely already in bed. Bed. A warm bed. Jonas shook himself as he tried to remain alert and focussed.

Jonas' eyes slowly drifted over to the dead man. Again he looked at his face. He studied the corpse for quite some time and it finally dawned on the store owner, "He looked like Festus! It's that fellow the trapper was looking for!" he said standing. Jonas picked up the lantern and walked over to the dead man. "I wonder what really happened to him," he asked himself as he held the lantern over the man on the ground in front of him.

Regardless, Jonas felt nauseated at the sight of the dead man. Slowly Jonas backed away and returned to where he was sitting. He had no sense of time. Jonas tilted his head back to the rocky wall and sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The early morning sun streaked through the forming clouds. Mercifully the temperature was also on the rise, which meant that snow was likely not far away. Clarence moved through the back alleys of Dodge as he tried to find his way to the boarding house.

Cox stepped out onto the boardwalk and right into Festus Haggen. "Well, there's the rat," Festus said grabbing Cox tightly by the wrist. "Matthew and I wondered if you'd show up here again," the deputy said.

"Look, I don't want any more trouble," Cox stated. "Just let me get on my way."

"First you have a meeting with the marshal and there's a matter of Mr. Jonas' display case and a few other thangs that Matthew would like to talk to you about," Festus said pulling his gun on the trapper. "Now move along to the jail," he nudged the trapper. Cox made a face and slowly walked along the boardwalk toward the marshal's office.

"Can't we just forget this?" Cox asked over his shoulder. Festus shook his head no.

Festus motioned for the trapper to open the door into the jail. Matt was near the little wood stove pouring a coffee. Doc sat at the little table at the centre of the room. Both men looked up at Festus with Clarence. Doc looked over to matt as he laid the newspaper down on the table. "Looks like your hunch paid off, Matt," the doctor said over his glasses.

Matt didn't say anything, however, the look on his face said lots. Cox swallowed as he looked around at the other men. "Look, I'm really sorry about all of this," Cox said as he lowered himself onto the chair next to the doctor. Cox looked tired and bedraggled, "I can't tell yo how sorry I am about all of this," he tried to explain.

"Wall, my achin' skull ain't buying yer story!" Festus growled as he poured himself a cup of hot coffee.

Cox looked up and was about to say something when Ellen Jonas entered the jail house. Doc stood as did Cox.

"Marshal. Have you seen Wilbur?" Ellen asked with panic in her voice.

"No. I haven't seen him since yesterday," Matt sat his cup down on his desk.

Newly entered the office as he'd seen Ellen, "How's Mr. Jonas' arm today," the gunsmith asked as Doc looked at him. Doc frowned, "What happened to you?"

"Harvey Miller," Newly answered and looked back to Mrs. Jonas.

"I don't know how his arm is. He never came home last night!" Ellen gasped.


	14. Chapter 14

Matt took several steps forward, "Newly?" The marshal was looking at the gunsmith's leg.

Newly looked at Mrs. Jonas and then back to Matt. "We found Harvey Miller in the livery stable. He was in bad shape so Jonas and I got him up to Doc's," Newly began.

"His hand?" Doc asked. Newly nodded. "Like Festus mentioned, he was supposed to see you about it two days ago," Newly continued. Doc drew his right hand across his moustache and then looked over to Matt.

"Ol' Mrs. Miller stopped me on my way back to Dodge and told me he'd cut his hand while hunting' or some such thang," Festus chimed in.

"How's Jonas work into this?" Matt asked.

Newly sighed, "He was with me in Doc's office as I tried to clean up Miller's hand. Then Miller came too and was acting irrational. He pulled my gun on me and shot me before he took off into the night. He was clearly insane," Newly added.

"How bad is your leg, Newly," Doc looked at the bandage.

"Thankfully Miller's shot was off and he only grazed me. Jonas stayed and help me with it," Newly added.

"When did all of this take place?" Matt asked.

"Oh, I'd say it was around midnight or there after," Newly thought.

"Why would Harvey Miller act that way?" Doc looked over to Matt.

"Maybe he was on a gambling and drinking binge," Matt shrugged. "He's done it before."

"Well he certainly had been drinking," Newly stated.

Doc paused, "Seems to me, I haven't seen him gambling for some time now," the doctor said as he seemed to look like he was getting deeper in thought.

"No, I can't say that I've seen him around town like that for a few months...maybe even a year," Matt added.

Clarence stepped forward, "Did he gamble at the same place?"

Matt shook his head no, "He like the low end saloons where the whiskey is cheap," Matt sighed.

"What about my Wilbur?!" Ellen Jonas asked. "All this talk is about Harvey Miller and not one word about Wilbur!" Ellen's eyes were filled with tears.

Newly's eyebrows knit together, "I told him to go home last night after he helped me. Did he not make it?"

Ellen shook her head no, and began to sob into her hands that held a handkerchief. Doc gently took Ellen by the shoulders and sat her in the chair at the table. "You take it easy, Ellen. Matt will find Jonas. I'm sure he's all right," Doc patted Ellen's shoulder to try to get her to stop crying. Doc looked up to Matt who was clearly unimpressed about how this day was starting.

"Did Miller gamble with the same crowd?" Clarence asked out of the blue.

"Mostly," Festus mused. "Bunch of dead beats, ifin you ask me," the deputy said as he took another sip from his coffee.

Doc looked up at Festus. He studied the hill man. "I think I know the answer..."

"To what?" Matt asked.

"What brought Cox here," Doc's eyes narrowed as he looked from Matt to the trapper. Cox looked at the marshal and shrugged before they both looked at the doctor. "Doc what are you talking about? How does this tie in with Jonas' disappearance?"

"That part I don't know. Just yet," Doc thought some more.

"Would you mind sharing what you do have?" Matt sounded impatient.

"Miller used to gamble at the Bull's Head with a fellow. And now that I think about it I can see why Clarence might have confused Festus with him," Doc looked at Matt. Matt looked at Festus who stood staring at the doctor.

Clarence froze as he looked at Festus, "Doc's right," he said. His mind raced and then he thought of the knife. The one Jonas had in his store. The one Festus found that now sat on the marshal's desk. Clarence walked swiftly forward and picked up the long hunting knife, "Festus? Where did you find this?"

Festus frowned at the trapper, "I don't have ta tell you nothin'," the deputy grunted and took another sip of coffee.

Matt looked at Cox. Something was going through the trapper's mind, "Festus. Where did you find the knife?" Matt asked.

"Wall, Matthew I didn't steal it, if that's what yer thinkin'," Festus said.

Matt shook his head, "No, Festus that isn't what I'm tinking," he said with growing angst in his tone.

"Festus, that knife belonged to my friend. The one I mistook you for. Doc even said you have a good resemblance, and if my hunch is right, Harvey Miller has a few questions that will need to be answered," Cox stated.

"And the location of the knife might be a clue as to where Jonas is," Matt said. Cox nodded. "Miller seems like the kind of guy who eliminates a problem rather than dealing with it," Clarence stated.

"He's been known to do that. He's also been known to hold cards close to his chest until he gets his way," Doc said as he recalled several times he tried to get money from Miller.

"Oh! Well foot!" Festus smiled. "I found that knife out by the old sliver mine," he thought as he recalled it laying on the ground outside the locked mine entrance. "I just guessed that some hunter lost it and I thought it seemed alike a fair piece so I bartered it with Jonas fer a few thangs," Festus said. Doc scowled at the hill man, "Just like you to do something like that," the physician grumbled.

"Where is this mine?" Cox asked impatiently.

"It's about an hour or so out of town," Matt said. He looked at Doc, "If Jonas is out there, he might need you." Doc nodded, "I'll get my medical bag. Festus, put some blankets in the wagon," Doc said as he quickly walked to the door. Doc paused and looked at Cox, "I hope your hunch is right. And I hope Jonas is all right."

Clarence nodded, "I sure hope he is too," the trapper sighed. He really was now at a loss for the right words or how to convince the marshal and his friends how sorry he was for his actions which seemed to have escalated out of control.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilbur Jonas shivered uncontrollably as he watched the sunlight poke through the cracks in the door. His eyes drifted down to the lantern and the small flame that flicker with the chilly breeze that seemed to go through the door. Surely the cracks in the door weren't that wide to let such cold wind into the mine.

Jonas then looked over at the dead man and thought if he was soon to join him. He was very tired and fought to stay awake. Jonas picked up the lantern and gently shook it to see how much oil was left in the reservoir. He couldn't hear any sloshing so he sat the lamp down. He sighed heavily. Perhaps he would soon be joining his fellow prisoner in the deep long sleep of death.


	15. Chapter 15

Doc climbed up into the back of the wagon and Matt flicked the reins. The horses jolted and began to move. Doc looked over to Clarence Cox. The trapper sat quietly on the opposite side of the wagon. "You aren't a half bad fellow," Doc finally said.

Cox looked over to the older man and tried to smile. "Thanks, Doc," he said.

"There's something more to your story, isn't there?" Doc questioned.

Cox looked up abruptly, "No!" Doc knew he had hit a nerve and let it got at that for now. His mind was on how fast Matt could get to the old mine and how Jonas was. He assumed the worst for Isaac Talbot.

Doc made a face and looked out over the fields which lay deep in snow. He could sense Cox looking at him. Slowly Doc looked over to the trapper, "It's not just the money is it?"

Clarence swallowed deep and nodded. Doc knew what he was hiding and the doctor didn't push any further for which Cox was received. "It's a tough life," Doc said with a tick of his head as he returned his gaze to the scenery.

Cox smiled, "You are a wise man, doctor," the trapper looked down at his hands. All of a sudden they looked like they belong to a man much older.

"I one had a lady," Doc smiled. "The war got in the way and I never saw her again. And then I felt too old to do much more about it," the doctor looked over to his travel companion. "It didn't help matters that I spent the last two years of the war at Libby," Doc commented.

"Libby?" Cox asked.

"A Confederate prison," Doc answered. "I suppose it could have been worse," Doc said.

Clarence tried to put the pieces together in his mind and realized that trying to comprehend what the doctor experienced was far beyond him. Cox also realized that his material problems were minuscule in comparison. "There was a woman," Cox admitted.

Doc smiled, "Usually there is," was all he said. The doctor didn't press any further. He figured that the trapper would tell his story in good time. In the meantime Doc wondered how much further it was to the old silver mine. Matt pushed the horses hard. "Matthew, the mine entrance is jist around the bend," Festus pointed from the wagon seat next to the marshal. Matt slowed the team of horses down slightly and then finally to a stop.

The four men scrambled down off the wagon and raced to the entrance. Matt pulled his gun to shot the lock but Doc stopped him, "No, Matt. We don't know where Jonas is! He might be on the other side of the door," the doctor warned. Matt put his gun back into his holster and looked at the door.

Clarence stepped past the marshal and grabbed a hold of one of the planks near the top. The trapped tugged hard and the plank budged, but only slightly. Matt and Festus joined the trapper as Doc watched on. He then caught the stench of death, "Someone or something is dead in there," he stated.

After a few minutes the wooden door finally gave way to the men. Clarence tossed it aside. Doc pushed past the men and stared into the mine entrance. Wilbur Jonas was curled up on his side. His eyes clamped shut. Doc and Matt swiftly moved to the store owner's side, "Jonas?" Doc called.

Wilbur Jonas opened his eyes - he gazed up at the doctor, "Doc?" he said in a tired cold voice as he pushed himself up to his elbow. He struggled to sit, however, both Matt and Doc assisted him. "You all right?" Doc asked as he looked Jonas over.

"I'm frozen half to death," Jonas stated.

"I bet you are. Come on," Doc stood helping Jonas to his feet, "We've got some blankets in the wagon," Doc said as he helped the store owner out to the wagon and got him settled in with the blankets.

Doc returned to the mine where Matt and Festus watched Clarence. The trapper studied the dead man's face, "All in all, he was a good man," Cox stated as he opened the man's coat. He's obviously been shot. Cox stood, "I'd like to know who killed him," he said looked up to Matt and Festus. Doc knelt down next to the dead man, "I'll have Percy Crump come out with a wagon. We'll get him back to Dodge where I can examine his body," Doc said standing up. "Let's get Jonas back to town. He's needs a long hot bath and a good hot meal," Doc said as he stepped past Matt.

Matt nodded and followed the doctor. Clarence and Festus followed. Festus paused and looked down at the tracks in the snow, "Matthew, these here tracks look like they were made by my ol' Ruth!" the hill man's voice was whinny.

Jonas looked over to the deputy, "They were," he said through his chattering teeth. "Harvey Miller brought me out here on Ruth," the store owner shuttered and pulled the blankets tighter around his head and shoulders.

Festus growled, "Once I get my hands on that ol'," he was about to say something more when Matt interrupted, "Come on Festus. We'll certainly be paying Harvey Miller a visit," he stated out flat. Festus climbed up beside the marshal and angrily crossed his arms over his chest. Festus clamped his teeth tight to the point he thought they might shatter.

Matt turned the wagon back to Dodge. The ride back was solemn - Cox thought about his dead partner, Doc was thinking about Jonas, who had fallen sleep, and both lawmen where trying to make sense of the whole situation.

Matt pulled the wagon to a stop in front of the general store and the doctor's office, "Come on Jonas," Doc nudged the store owner who slowly awoke from his groggy slumber. "Let's get you up to my office so I can check you over before I soak you in a hot bath," Doc patted Jonas on the back. Matt and Clarence assisted Jonas up the stairs.

Festus stood next to Doc, "Is he going to be all right, Doc?"

"Oh, I think so, Festus," Doc looked over to the deputy, "He would have complained by now if something was wrong," Doc slightly joked knowing that the store owner was one for past complaints.

Doc started to the stairs and then stopped, "Festus?" he called after the deputy.

"Doc?"

"Go easy on Harvey Miller, will you?" Doc asked.

Festus wasn't thrilled with the request as he had his heart set on thumping ol' Harvey Miller on the nose for stealing Ruth - not to mention what he did to Jonas. "I'll do my best Doc. That's all I can promise," the hill man said before turning away. Doc pursed his lips and watched Festus walk across the street.

Doc shook his head and continued his journey up the stairs.

Doc stepped through the door and closed it behind him. He watched as Matt played with the fire in the little wood stove, "I'm going to need a lot of hot water," Doc stated as he walked over to Jonas who sat bundled in blankets on the examination table.

"I'll get Festus to give me a hand with some water, Doc," Matt offered.

"I'll help too," Clarence offered.

"Thanks, but I'd like you to go and see Ma Smalley. See if she has some hot soup or stew or something. Let her know what you need it for," Doc asked Cox. The trapper nodded and quickly left the room. Matt followed.

Matt stopped the trapper on the stairs, "I don't want you leaving town," Matt warned.

"Trust me marshal. I won't until I know what happened to Isaac," Cox said firmly. The trapper pulled way from the marshal and walked across the street to the boardinghouse.


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm so coolllddd," Jonas stuttered through his chattering teeth. His eyes watched Matt and Festus with buckets of hot water.

"I know you are. Let me see your hands," Doc said as he took each of Jonas' hands and looked at them. They were chilled to the bone. In all honestly Doc was surprised that Jonas was taking all of this as well as he was. There had been days when the smallest of inconvenience would have upset the store owner.

"Well, it doesn't look like you had frostbite," Doc as he also examined Jonas' ears. Doc pulled his spectacles off and folded the arms as he placed the glasses into the metal case the doctor kept in his vest pocket.

"I've set up a large tub in the other room. I want you to strip out of those clothes and climb into the hot water for a good long time," Doc ordered the store owner. Jonas slowly slid off the examination table and walked to the back room and paused at the door, "Thanks, Doc," Jonas said before continuing.

Doc shook his head in slight amusement and picked up another pot of hot water. He followed Jonas into the back room.

Clarence opened the office door and stepped into the room, "I have a large pot of stew here, Doc," stated.

Doc walked back into the main office, "Thank you, Clarence," Doc said as he sat the pot on the wood stove.

"How is he?" Cox asked.

"Oh, he'll be just fine. Once he gets warmed up and some of this food into him, he'll be just like new," Doc smiled.

"Good," Cox said. "I need to settle a matter with him later," he added.

"Seems to me there's a few folks you need to settle matters with," Doc added in a fatherly way. Cox nodded, "I know," he sighed.

Doc stirred the pot of stew and went on about his business. Cox was just about to leave the doctor's office when the door opened. Ellen Jonas stepped through with Kitty Russell right behind her.

"Oh, for Heaven's sakes! This isn't Grand Central Sation!" Doc grumbled. Ellen and Kitty exchanged looks, "I was talking with Matt and he said that Mr. Jonas was up here so I decided to get Ellen," Kitty said with a slight huff.

"Matt should mind his own business," Doc said as he moved around the room doing things.

"Well it so happens, Doc, that Wilbur is my husband!" Ellen quipped.

"I know that," Doc said with a grunt. "I just wanted him to get warmed up and have something to eat before you saw him. He's a little rough around the edges," Doc cautioned as Ellen walked to the back room and opened the door, "Oh, Wilbur," she said and stepped into the room closing the door behind her.

Kitty stepped forward and Doc stopped her, "He's just fine, Kitty. In fact, I'm surprised he's weathered this as good as he has. He just needs warmth, food and sleep," Doc stated.

Kitty smiled, "Poor Ellen. She's been worried sick," she said.

"We all have," Doc turned Kitty to the door. "Let's give them some time together," he smiled. Kitty looked at the doctor, "I'll bye you a drink to pass the time," she winked.

"Just one. I have to get Percy Crump and go out to the mine," Doc said as he picked up his coat and followed Kitty to the door.

Kitty and Doc walked down the stairs and met with Matt and Festus, "Kitty's buying drinks," Doc smiled and looked at Kitty with a wink. Kitty's mouth dropped open before she playfully swatted the doctor across the shoulder, "Come along," she mused and walked to the Long Branch.

Ellen Jonas entered the room to find her husband neck deep in hot water. He smiled at his wife, "Ellen," he said.

"Oh, Wilbur. Miss Kitty told me everything, you poor thing," she said as she sat on the chair next to the bath tub. Carefully she pushed several strands of unruly sliver hair back off of Wilbur's brow. "Are you all right?"

Jonas nodded, "I will be once I warm up," he looked up at his wife with a smile.

Ellen stood, "I think I saw some stew on Doc's stove. I'll get some for you," she stated as she left the room. Jonas tilted his head back against the tub and sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc leaned on the bar next to Kitty and Matt, "You know, a year ago, I don't think Jonas would have taken this matter all that well," he said almost surprising himself.

"No, I don't think he would have either," Matt agreed.

"He just needed to know that he's part of the community. I don't think he felt that way for a long time," Kitty added.

"Well, he is a fairly private man," Doc stated as he lifted his glass and took a sip of his drink. Matt nodded in agreement before he pushed off the bar, "I guess we'd better go and see Percy Crump, Doc," Matt added.

"I was just thinking the same thing," the doctor said finishing his drink before he followed the marshal to the door.

Matt and Doc walked up the street to the undertaker's office. On their route, they passed the boardinghouse where Clarence Cox was just stepping out onto the boardwalk. He noted that the two men seemed deep in thought, "When are you going out to the mine?"

Matt looked at the trapper and studied his face and eyes, "Doc and I are just going to make arrangements with the undertaker now," he said in a solemn tone.

"I see," Cox said.

"You can join us, if you want," Doc said. Cox nodded, "Thanks, Doc," the trapper tried to smile. "What do you think happened to him?" Cox asked the marshal.

"We won't know for sure until Doc and Percy look Isaac over," Matt explained.

"Do you think Miller had anything to do about it?" Cox asked.

Matt stopped the trapper, "If Miller is responsible, he will pay for it," the marshal warned. "I don't want you involved." Cox said nothing - there was clearly rancour about him.

The three men walked to Percy Crump's. The undertaker was in the back room with another individual who had succumbed to his age. Crump stood back from the casket and looked at the old man. He nodded and fussed with the man's tie, "There," Crump smiled as if he'd just painted a masterpiece. The undertaker looked up from his work, "Doc. Marshal," he welcomed the men into the room which was dimly lit and draped in dark fabrics - a fitting place to rest. "What may I do for you?" Crump asked.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "We need you to pick up a body," the doctor stated.

"I see. Where might this body be?" Crump asked.

Clarence stepped forward, "Isaac Talbot is in the old sliver mine," he stated.

Matt looked from Cox to Crump, "They were friends," the marshal said.

"I see," Crump said again as he gathered his coat. "Let us retrieve the deceased."


	17. Chapter 17

Doc walked with Crump to the back door of the undertaker's business, "I'll go with Percy," the doctor said.

"Alright, Clarence and I will meet you out from of the livery stable. "We need to saddle our horses," Matt stated.

"Mule," Cox said.

"Huh?" Matt looked at the trapper.

"Mule. I ride a mule," Cox said as he walked to the door of the undertaker's and out on the street. Matt shook his head, "That explains a few things," he said to himself as he followed the trapper to the boardwalk.

"Before we go, I need to talk to Festus," Matt said.

Cox watched the marshal for a moment, "You care a great deal for these people, don't you?"

Matt looked over to the trapper, "Yes. They are my family," Matt said knowing what kind of a life a trapper could lead. Cox nodded, "Family," he grunted as he walked along wondering what his life might have been with Lucy Stone. Cox smiled at the thought of a family back in Canada - likely in the wilderness where he felt comfortable, yet close enough to a town that his family had health care and schooling. That all changed when Isaac met Lucy and lured her away. Cox's eyes narrow to slits in his face as the reminder bit deeply into his being.

Matt didn't noticed the look on Cox' face. Instead he was busy scanning the street hoping to see his deputy and that he did as Festus strolled down the far side of the street. "I'll meet you at the stable," he said to the trapper. Cox nodded and was on his way.

Matt crossed the street, "Festus?"

"Matthew?" the hill man stopped and stuffed his thumbs into his vest pockets. Festus looked at Matt like he'd lost a puppy.

Matt squared himself to Festus, "Look, Festus. I know you are really upset with Harvey Miller for stealing Ruth, but I can't have you moping around town and looking like you are ready to jump the first person to mention it," Matt stated.

"Wall, Matthew, I jist would like one minute with ol Harvey and it would all straightened out!" Festus explained.

"That is another concern of mine. We are both men who wear badges. These badges dictate what we can do - legally," Matt warned. Festus looked down at the boardwalk and Matt knew the hill man wasn't happy. "I want you and Newly to go out to Harvey Miller's place and bring him in. He has a few things to explain," Matt ordered. Festus looked up at the marshal, "And I don't want anymore bloodshed or broken knuckles," Matt concluded. Festus frowned - he thought for sure this would be an opportunity to poke Miller in the nose for stealing Ruth.

"Do you understand?" Matt asked in a cold tone.

"Yes, sir," Festus answered meekly and with an underlying tone of disappointment. Matt nodded as he felt he got his message through to his deputy. As soon as Festus turned to leave, Matt smirked. Part of the marshal would have cheered on Festus in a fray with Harvey Miller.

Matt turned, and walked to the stable and met Doc, Percy Crump and Cox. "What took you so long?" Doc quipped.

"I had to convince Festus not to tear Harvey Miller's limbs off over stealing Ruth," Matt grunted as he began to saddle his tall buckskin horse.

"Oh, I bet he wasn't happy about that," Doc chuckled lightly. Matt looked over his horse, "No. He wasn't," Matt said. Doc heard his tone and decided now was not the time for another quip.

Matt finished with his saddle and pulled himself up onto his horse. Cox stepped up and sat in this saddle. He looked over to the undertaker and the doctor who were now up on the seat of the wagon which had the undertaker's business painted on the side. Cox huffed as he realized his two-year journey may have just come to this.

Matt motioned for the group to leave when Doc spotted Ellen Jonas and had Percy stop this wagon, "Mrs. Jonas?"

"Hello, Doc," she smiled.

"How's Wilbur?" Doc looked down from the wagon seat.

"He's sound asleep. He didn't sleep a wink out there last night," she shook her head.

"You stay in town and keep an eye on him. "I'm sure he'll be just fine, but I need someone to watch," Doc smiled and Ellen nodded. "I'll be back in a few hours," Doc said as Ellen then realized that the doctor was with the undertaker - she didn't know what else to say as she watched the group of men leave Dodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Matthew has given me full instructions to have you join me in gonin' out to Harvey Miller's place and brining him into Dodge," Festus' voice was extra whiny. Newly drew a breath, "And just what if Harvey Miller doesn't want to come into town with us?" the gunsmith asked with his dark eyebrow curved over his left eye.

"Wall, Matthew doesn't want me ta use any force," Festus warned. "I was kinda hopin' you'd have some sort of idea," Festus continued as he poked at miscellaneous gun parts on the gunsmith's work bench.

"Well I don't," Newly said as he swatted Festus' hand away from the parts. "I really don't want to be anywhere near Harvey Miller after his fine showing last night," Newly stated.

"Newly, I don't want to pull rank on you," Festus raised his right index finger at the part time deputy. Newly made a face, "I don't know why I do this deputing stuff anyway," the gunsmith frowned as he realized he had little choice in the matter. "I get beat up and shot at...and even shot!" he said as he limped out from behind his work bench.

Festus wore a coy look on his whiskered face, "It has danger appeal," he winked.

Newly looked at the hill man and wondered what on earth he was talking about, "What?"

"Danger appeal," Festus retorted as he followed Newly to the door. "Doc once told me the ladies like a little danger appeal in their men," he smiled.

Newly stopped and looked at Festus. "I can't see that it has worked for you," he said with a wink and turned to the livery stable. Festus stood silent for a second, "That old scutter!" he said before he trudged after the gunsmith.

Festus could hear Newly laughing all the way down the street, "I live with a bunch of smartalecs," he grunted before he smiled to himself. Now if his meeting with Harvey Miller would go along so well, his day would be alright, however, he knew the old farmer wasn't going to give in without a fight.


	18. Chapter 18

Matt guided the small group of men to the mine entrance. They all stopped outside the dark entrance and dismounted. Thankfully the sun was shining and the temperature was more reasonable than it had been for the past few weeks.

Doc walked into the mine followed by Percy Crump, the marshal and finally Clarence. Percy Crump stood over the dead man, "He's been dead for some time. It seems that the conditions in the mine have been sufficient to mummify him," Crump said as he examined the body closer.

Doc knelt down and leaned over the dead man, "How long do you think he's been here?" he looked up into Percy Crump's dark brown eyes. "Oh, more than a year, I would think. I'm surprised that predators and insects haven't finished him off," Crump said as he stood. "I'll get the stretcher from the wagon," he solemnly said.

Doc stood up and brushed the dust from his knee. "We'll have a good look at Isaac once we get back to Dodge. Hopefully he can shed some light on how he died, and when," Doc said.

Crump returned with the stretched and layed it on the ground next to the corpse. Cox moved forward and assisted the undertaker with moving the body. They were both surprised at how little he weighed - neither man said a word as they lifted the stretcher up and walked out to the wagon.

Matt looked over to the doctor who watched the other two men, "This isn't going to be pleasant," he stated. "I don't envy you, Doc," Matt said as he patted the doctor on the back as he left the mine. Doc slowly followed - it was like a funeral procession and rightly so the doctor thought.

There was a silence over the men as they calmly climbed up to their rides back to Dodge. Slowly they left the mine with hopes of finding some evidence or truth to Isaac Talbot's demise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus halted his horse just east of the Miller property and held Newly back. They were hidden by the grove of trees. The hill man stepped down and moved slowly and cautiously toward the entrance to the farm. Festus adjusted his hat and stepped a few more steps when he spotted Harvey Miller who was attempting to chop wood. The deputy also noted that there was a shotgun within reaching distance. Festus twisted his mouth in thought as he watched the old farmer hacking at the wood.

Newly had stepped down from his horse and joined Festus, "What ae you doing?" he whispered into Festus' ear. The deputy jumped and glared at the gunsmith, "Are you trying to get me killed?" he said in a hushed but angered voice.

Newly held back a smiled and shook his head no, "No. I am just wondering why you are waiting," the part-time deputy stated.

"You see that hog-leg he has next to the stump?" Festus pointed to the shotgun.

"Oh," Newly commented. The gunsmith's eyes scanned the remainder of the homestead and he then nudged Festus and pointed, "There's Ruth," he said with a whisper.

Festus scrunched up his right eye, "That Harvey Miller needs his face smoothed out with my fist," he said through his clenched teeth and began to move. Newly grabbed Festus by the arm, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he looked at the hill man.

Festus was seething, "I want to get that yahoo back to Dodge where Matthew can kick his behind right into the next county," he said in a low but angered tone.

"Now Festus," Newly warned, "you said the marshal didn't want any altercations."

"Alter-who?" Festus looked at Newly.

Newly rolled his eyes, "Fights. The marshal doesn't want any fights. You said so yourself," Newly warned.

"I know I did. But lookin' at ole Ruth over there, just gets my blood a-boilin'," the hill man glared at Miller.

Newly straightened his back, "Let's just walk into the yard and ask him to come along," the gunsmith suggested.

"Are you out of yer head?!" Festus asked as the stood and looked Newly in the eyes. "He knows he's up to his britches in trouble and he ain't gonna take lightly the fact we're standing in his yard askin' him to come along back to Dodge with us," Festus said with a sweeping motion.

Newly had a strange look on his face, "I don't think we have to bother asking," he stated as his eyes shifted to Harvey Miller who was now standing behind Festus with the shotgun.

Festus swallowed hard and slowly raised his hands. He watched Newly's eyes with intense concentration. Newly gave a quick nod just as Miller looked down to pull Festus' gun from his holster.

Festus brought his elbow up with a quick jab, catching Harvey Miller under the chin, sending the farmer backwards and into the brush. Newly quickly pulled his gun from his holster and aimed it that the old farmer, "Don't move a muscle," Newly warned as Festus gathered his gun and the shotgun.

"Oh yer feet," Festus poked Miller with the shotgun. Miller was slow to reply but slowly did, "I haven't done nothing wrong," he grumbled. "Why are you watching me?" he said rubbing his chin.

Festus was about to speak but Newly cut in, "Mr. Miller. The marshal has some questions he'd like to ask you."

"Sure I took things from the doc's office. He wasn't there and I needed them for my hand!" Miller complained.

"You hit Mr. Jonas," Festus stated.

"He scared the hell out of me," Miler added.

"Then you shot Newly, here," Festus thumbed toward the gunsmith.

Miller furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, "I don't remember that," he said.

"Mabe it is best you just come with us," Newly suggested.

Miller continued to rub his chin. His eyes shifted back and forth between the lawmen. "We'll see," he grumbled and began to walk back through the brush to his cabin.

Festus looked at Newly who inturn looked at Festus, "We'll see?" they asked each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc looked over to Percy Crump, "If it's all right with you, I'd rather do the examination in your back room," Doc said.

"Oh, certainly, Doc," Crump looked over to the physician with a slight smiled which unnerved the doctor. Doc shifted his eyes to the road. "I don't get live visitors that often," Crump continued.

Doc's insides were crawling. "That's fine," Doc stated hoping to end the conversation. The doctor had seen enough death in his life that he didn't really want to think about the after effects.

Percy pulled the wagon up to the back door of his business, "And now the real work begins," the undertaker said as he climbed down from the wagon.


	19. Chapter 19

Doc looked at the dried blood around the hole in Isaac Talbot's shirt. The bullet hit him on the left side of the abdomen. Doc twisted his mouth in thought as he further examined the old wound. Slowly he looked up to Percy Crump who stood by watching. "Well, he didn't die right away," Doc stated.

"Why do you think he was shot?" Crump asked.

"I don't know yet. We need to go through his pockets. Maybe there's a clue there," Doc said as he poked his fingers down into the dead man' vest pocket. It yielded nothing. He moved to the next pocket and felt something. Slowly he pulled the object out and held it up – a playing card.

"He was cheating!" Percy Crump acknowledged.

"It would seem so," Doc expressed.

Doc worked his way through other pockets and found another card, but then he noticed something else about the body, "What do you make of this?" Doc asked Percy. They both looked at an old scar that ran from Talbot's right temple to his forehead.

"Looks like he was hit hard with something," Crump replied.

"It sure does," Doc added. "You know a hard enough blow might have cause some brain damage," Doc stated.

"Interesting," Crump added.

Doc stood up and looked at the undertaker, "I think you can do your thing now," he said placing the cards in his jacket pocket. The doctor then washed his hands in a basin of water before he picked up his winter coat.

"I suppose a regular pine box will do," Crump said while covering Talbot with a cloth. Doc nodded. "Thanks for your help," the doctor said as he walked to the door. "I'll be at the marshal's office is you need me," he added and left he building.

Doc ambled down the boardwalk on his way to talk to Matt. He shook his head at the thought of Talbot cheating at cards and likely what caused his demise, however, he couldn't quite understand how he got into the mine and why he was left there to die.

As the doctor got closer to the jail, he noticed that Jonas was at his store. Doc frowned, "I thought I told you to stay in bed for a while," Doc grumbled to Jonas. The store owner looked up, "I feel just fine, Doc," he explained.

"Well, don't exert yourself," the doctor ordered. Jonas made a face and went back to straightening out the bolts of fabric. Doc was just about to leave when Jonas asked, "Did you find out what happened to that fellow in the mine?"

Doc turned and walked back to Jonas. He held up the cards. Jonas stared at the playing cards, "He was caught cheating!?"

Doc shrugged his shoulders, "Looks that way. But by whom, I don't know. I'm hoping once I talk to matt he'd be able to start to investigate the incident," Doc explained. Jonas just shook his head, "What a way to die," he said in a hushed voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus and Newly followed Miller through the bush, but he was well ahead of the two lawmen as was able to get to the cabin and another shotgun before they could reach him.

Harvey Miller stepped out onto the little wooden stoop with the gun levelled at Festus and Newly. Both men stopped in their tracks. "Now put that gun down," Festus growled.

"You get off my land! I ain't goin' with you to dodge, so you can just get on those horses and get he hell out of here," Miller yelled.

"I am supposed to bring you back to Dodge. Now Matthew said I ain't supposed to thump you, but if you don't put that gun down, I'm liable to get you like an ugly on an ape," Festus said with his left eye scrunched up.

Miller took another step, this time Penelope appeared in the doorway with a cornhusk broom in her hands. "Harvey, you do as Festus tells you!" she barked.

"You shut up, woman," Harvey bickered back at his wife.

"Don't you talk back at me that way," Penelope yelled just before she swung the broom hard at Harvey's arm. Miller's attention was then turned to his wife who was now repeatedly beating Harvey with the broom. Miller tried to shield his head with his arm as she whacked her husband while yelling at him to let go of the shotgun. He finally gave in and crumpled to the ground.

Festus and Newly were quick to apprehend Milled and pull the shot gun out of his grasp. His bandaged hand could hardly hold the weapon. Miller sat on the ground and groaned. "Git to yer feet," Festus said pulling on Miller's arm to lift him. The old farmer's shoulders sagged in defeat.

Miller stood and steadied himself. He looked over his shoulder and glared at Penelope who stood with her broom tightly in her hand. "You better see Doc about that hand again," she growled before she nodded to Festus and Newly to take Harvey to town. "Let me know what happens to the old coot," she said as she entered the log cabin.

"Watch who you are calling an old coot!" Miller barked at his wife.

Newly watched over Miller as Festus removed his saddle from the horse he road out on over to Ruth - he smiled the whole time he saddled the mule. Newly rolled his eyes as he nudged Harvey toward the unsaddled horse.

Once Festus was up onto his saddle he watched Miller as Newly climbed up onto his horse. Miller begrudgingly followed.

The trio began their journey back to Dodge City and Harvey Miller was in a foul mood. "I need those things I took from Doc," he grumbled.

"You tell that to Matthew," Festus quipped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt sat on the corner of his desk looking at the cards that Doc found on Isaac Talbot's body. "Well this thickens the plot, doesn't it," he said to Doc.

"There's another thing, Matt," Doc said as he brushed his moustache with his right hand and looked at the marshal.

"And what's that?" Matt asked.

"Sometime ago, Isaac must have been hit pretty hard on the head. He has a rather large scare across here," Doc pointed to his own head. "I think that whatever caused that, must have been enough of a blow to maybe cause brain damage. Perhaps that is why he all of a sudden changed on Clarence," Doc suggested.

"I guess we'd better ask C.C then," Matt said as he stood up to get his hat and then find Clarence Cox.


	20. Chapter 20

Matt and Doc strolled up Front Street toward the Long Branch when Matt noticed Wilbur Jonas working in his store, "I though you told him to rest," the marshal nudged the doctor on the arm.

"I did," Doc grumbled. "I swear he's got a harder head then Festus," Doc sighed. Matt chuckled, "Well, I do hope his ill luck of late changes," he said and Doc nodded in agreement. "I guess we all have a run of it at times," Doc added. Matt grunted at the doctor's comment. By now they were in front of the saloon.

"Let's check in here and see if Clarence is around," Matt looked over to the doctor who then pushed past the marshal and into the establishment. Doc, sage in his years, figured by the time in the day, Kitty would offer to buy him a drink. Matt followed the doctor to the bar.

"Well, hello," Kitty chirped from behind the bar.

"Kitty," Doc said followed by Matt. Both men leaned on the bar.

"You look like you are looking for someone," Kitty mused.

Doc looked up to Matt, "She's a clever one, ain't she," the doctor quipped. Matt smiled and looked at Kitty, "We are. Have you seen Clarence Cox?"

Kitty nodded and pointed across the room. "He's been sitting there close to two hours nursing the same drink," she stated.

"Well, I'm sure this has been hard on him. I can imagine that he is wonder why all this has happened and who killed his friend," Doc said looking down at his hands.

Kitty set two glasses on the counter and fill them, "Here you go. Now go and talk with him," Kitty shooed the two away from the bar. Matt and Doc picked up their drinks and crossed the room.

"Mind if we join you?" Matt asked the trapper.

Clarence looked up at the men, "Not at all," he tried to smile."

Doc sat across from the trapper and Matt sat between them. Cox's eyes shifted from one to another, "You look like you have something to say," he noted.

Matt nodded and pulled the two playing cards from his vest pocket and placed them on the table in front of the trapper, "Playing cards?" Cox said while picking them up to look at them.

"They were in Isaac's pockets," Doc stated. Cox's eyes lifted to the doctor and narrowed, "He was cheating at cards?"

"It would seem so," Matt added. "Was he known to cheat?"

Cox shook his head no, "He liked playing cards though," he smiled and remembered so of the long nights of playing poker with his friend. "He was always very good at cards, So I don't understand why he would have started to cheat," Cox shrugged his shoulders and handed the cards back to Matt.

Doc sipped on his drink before leaning forward, "I noticed that Isaac had a large scar across here," he indicated on his own face. "It appears to have healed itself without any sutures," Doc stated.

"Oh, I remember that one, all right," Cox took a drink from his glass, "We had a good week trapping and we bought ourselves some booze. Isaac got plenty drunk and said that he was going to try and ride Sparky," Cox smiled.

"Sparky?" Matt asked.

"My mule," Cox answered. "Oh," Matt stated and waited for Cox to continue with his story. "Sparky doesn't like just everyone, and Isaac was teasing him something fierce and Sparky took exception to that and kicked him square in the head!" Cox laughed. "Isaac went done on his behind and lay flat out. I thought he was dead," Clarence shook his head as he remembered the event.

"I'm surprised it didn't kill him," Doc said before he sipped from his glass again.

Kitty had made her way across the room with a bottle, "Clarence, would you like another drink?" she smiled trying to ease his pain.

"That would be very nice, thank you, Miss Kitty," he moved his glass over so that Kitty could top it up. "Doc?" she looked at her dear friend, "Don't mind if I do," he set his glass down in front of Kitty. "Matt?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks Kitty. Some of us are on duty," he said looking at the doctor who ignored the comment. Kitty smiled and left the men to continue to talk.

"Did Isaac appear to have changed after he was kicked?" Doc asked.

Cox narrowed his eyes, "I'm not following you, Doc," he said.

"With a blow to the head like that, he may have suffered a brain injury which may have altered his judgement and thinking," Doc stated. Cox twisted his mouth in thought, "Well, I can't say that I noticed anything at the time, but he did seem to change over time. He grew more quite and secretive but I just attributed to the fact that he might have been jealous over Lucy and me," the trapper noted.

Matt sighed, "Do you think in that state he could have cheated at cards?"

Cox shrugged, "I guess he could have. After all he did steal my money," the trapper said.

"Now we just need to find out who he was playing cards with," Matt frowned.

"That will be like looking for a needle in a haystack," Doc huffed.

"Maybe so, Doc, but I can't have people getting shot and left to die. It's against the law, you know!" Matt said as he stood. "I'll be asking around the other saloons and bars," the marshal said as he left.

"Do you really think he's going to solve this?" Cox looked over to the doctor.

"Matt is one of the most tenacious men I have ever known," Doc quipped. "If there's a guilty party out there, he'll find him," the doctor said before he took a drink from his glass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus, Newly and Harvey Miller had reached the edge of town. Miller was getting anxious and began to squirm. His eyes darted around like he was some crazed caged animal, "That marshal better not lay one hand on me!" he growled.

"Ifin he don't I jist might," Festus replied. "So keep yer trap shut," the lawman warned.

"I told you I needed those things from the doc and he wasn't there," Miller tried to weasel his way out of meeting with Matt.

"Mr. Miller. You best do as Festus says. The marshal will listen to your story. Whether Doc and Mr. Jonas want to lay charges against you is yet to be seen," Newly advised the farmer.

"Charges! What the hell are you talking about!?" Miller bellowed.

Matt had just rounded the corner and saw the three men. "Festus. Newly. Harvey," he greeted them in a flat tone. He really didn't want to deal with Harvey Miller right that moment, but it seemed that now was the time. "I'll meet you at the office," he said as the men rode toward the marshal's office. Miller continued to bellow all the way. Matt shook his head as the farmer made a spectacle of himself.


	21. Chapter 21

Festus and Newly guided Harvey Miller into the jail house and he still continued to bellow about one thing or another, however, it was mostly about the law and justice. Matt finally arrived as the two men had Miller sitting on a chair opposite the marshal's desk.

Matt drew a deep breath as he kept his eyes on the farmer who seemed to shrink as Matt walked toward his desk and took his seat. Matt pulled his hat off and placed it on the desk next to him before he clasped his hands together in front of him, "Mr. Miller," Matt said firmly.

Miller sat starring at the marshal and finally blurted out, "Yes, I broke into Doc's Office and took some things! I would have seen Doc but he wasn't there. Only Jonas was and he scared the hell out of me, and I hit him!"

Matt's eyes lifted to Festus and Newly. "He told us that too," Newly said.

"Is that why you decided to lock Jonas up in the mine?" Matt asked.

"Huh?" Miller grunted.

"You took Wilbur Jonas out to the old silver mine and locked him inside," Matt stated.

"Oh, that. Well, I meant to let him out later. I was going to use him as collateral in case Doc was going to go after me for takin' stuff from his office." Miller said looking at Matt and then the other men in the room.

"That seems a little extreme," Matt growled. "If we hadn't of got to him by now, he'd be dead," the marshal stated. "Is that what you wanted?"

Miller shook his head no, however, he didn't look as if he cared either way. He never saw eye to eye with the store owner.

"I wouldn't blame Jonas if he brought charges against you," Matt declared. "And lots of them," Matt added.

"I didn't mean for Jonas to get hurt," Miller grumbled; crossing his arms tightly in front of him. "I guess I wasn't thinking clearly." Miller tried to explain.

"He's crazier than a bed-bug," Festus huffed. Matt shot a look over to his deputy. "Wall he is!" Festus stated, while folding his arms angrily across his chest. Matt made a face.

Finally Matt stood and moved to the front of his desk where he sat on the corner. Without thought he picked up the long knife that Clarence claimed was his friend's and the one Festus said he found out at the mine. Matt looked at the knife as he formulated his questions.

Miller couldn't keep his eyes off the knife as Matt spoke, "Now Harvey, you know Doc would have looked at your hand if you had asked him to. And as I understand you cut it several days ago. Why did you wait so long to have it treated?" Matt set the knife down beside him and noted that Miller hadn't heard a word he said.

Matt's eyes narrowed as he watched Miller looking at the object. Matt picked the knife up and looked at Miller, "Do you recognize this knife, Harvey?" Matt asked.

Miller's eyes shot up to the marshal's "No! No, I don't. Why would I?" he said as sweat bead formed on his forehead. "I've never seen that knife before," Miller stammered.

Matt flexed his jaw muscles and stood. Slowly he walked toward Harvey with the knife, "I think you are lying, Harvey," he showed him the knife up close. "Are you sure you haven't seen this before?" Matt watched Miller squirm.

Doc and Clarence, then entered the marshal's office. Cox closed the door and looked at the marshal with the knife. He frowned, but chose not to say a word after Doc pulled the trapper aside.

Miller gulped, "I might have seen it once."

"Do you remember where?" Matt leaned forward.

Miller was now sweating a river. "Er, well, I seem to recall one like it a few years ago," Miller looked up at Matt.

"Go on," Matt said as he voice grew lower with exasperation.

Miller swallowed, "That feller had it coming to him!" Miller said with his voice shaking. Cox stepped forward but Festus and Newly held him back, "He was my friend!" the trapper yelled.

"Well if you have friends like that you can keep them! He was the sneakiest card cheat I ever laid eyes on," Miller sneered. Matt watched the two men. Doc's eyes shifted back and forth between Miller and Cox as well.

"Look, if you have something to say, you better say it now," Matt spoke in an even lower tone.

Miller looked at the marshal, "That man was a cheat. I heard he'd already been tossed out of one saloon for cheating, but he was drunk and I figured I could beat him. He sure had a bundle of cash on him," Miller ticked his head.

"You mean he didn't lose it in the other game?" Matt asked.

Miller shrugged, "I don't know his past. He came with a bundle of money though," Miller wet his lips at the thought of the money.

"Yeah, my money," Clarence growled. Miller looked over to him, "He cheated you too, huh?" Cox stepped forward but was once again held back by Festus and Newly.

"Keep that ape away from me," Miller said jumping from his chair and pointing at Cox.

"You better start talking now," Matt ordered. Miller lowered himself back into the chair and looked up at the marshal. "Unless you'd rather talk to Clarence," Matt offered. Miller swallowed knowing he had no choice. He sat back down in the chair and his shoulders sagged.

"That rouge was at the Bull's Head saloon about two years ago. I had a hankerin' for some drinks and cards. Ol' Penelope and I had it out and I just up and left having enough of her nagging," Miller began.

"It was that fella and he seemed to have gathered a good following through the day, with money piled high and several empty bottles in front of him. That's why I figured he'd be easy enough to beat," Miller stated.

"Go on," Matt said.


	22. Chapter 22

Harvey Miller stalled as ht tried to think of how the events unfolded that led to Isaac' demise, "Well he wasn't easy to beat and I lost just about every penny I had. That's when I saw him slip a card away and I called him on it. I don't know how he did it, but when he was asked to show his pockets, there weren't any cards. That's when I got thrown out of the saloon."

Matt looked over to Doc, "You found the cards in his pockets, didn't you Doc?"

"I most certainly did," Doc said.

"He must have hid them somehow," Matt sighed and looked back to Miller. "What happened next?"

Miller fidgeted in his chair, "I waited for him and when he finally left, I confronted him about cheating and asked for my money back. He wasn't happy about that and shoved me to the ground," Miller said.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Matt asked.

Miller shrugged, "I never really thought about it and furthermore it was my business," he huffed.

"People cheating at cards and shoving people around are my business," Matt growled.

"Well, I wasn't going to let him get way with it! I followed that rat-fink out to the old mine entrance. He seemed pretty shifty. And when I caught up to him we got into a fight and he pulled that on me," Miller pointed to the knife.

"That's when you came into my office for me to mend your arm!" Doc stated. "You said you cut it on a saw," he said with disapproval. Miller made a face that was enough to say yes. Matt rolled his eyes, "Go on," he said.

"Well," Miller had to think, "if I recall he was getting kinda ugly about me being there, and he tried again to cut me, but I pulled my gun and shot him," Miller confessed. "He wasn't dead!"

"You murderer," Cox blurted out from the far side of the office. Festus held Cox by the arm.

"I just said he wasn't dead!" Miller yelled.

"How did he get in the mine?" Matt finally asked.

"I made him go in there until he told me where the money was," Miller explained.

"He needed medical attention!" Doc stated.

"Well, he wasn't going to get it until I go my money back. Then he died," Miller said. "I still don't know where the money is," he twisted his mouth in thought.

Clarence was seething, "What a rotten thing to do," he growled.

"Look, mister, your so-called friend was rotten to the core, so don't you be telling about rotten," Miller said.

"What are you going to do now, marshal?" Clarence asked.

Matt turned, and returned to his chair, "I don't know, yet. I'm going to have to give this some thought," the marshal said as he looked at each man in the room. "Festus, lock him up, will you?" Matt thumbed toward the jail cells.

"You betcha I will," Festus hoisted Miller to his feet and guided him to the cells beyond the wooden door.

Matt stood and asked Clarence to leave the office, "I'd like to talk to Doc about this," he patted the trapper on the shoulder. "I'll let you know what I decide," Matt weakly smiled.

"It had better be good," Cox grumbled as he walked to the door and looked back to Matt, Doc and Newly, "Some days I just hate everything," he said as he stepped out and pulled the door hard behind him.

Doc and Matt exchanged glances. Newly looked at the two men, "I'll leave you to it," he smiled slightly.

"Oh, Newly? Take Festus to the Long Branch for a beer," Matt asked and handed the gunsmith a few dollars. "Get one for yourself, while you are at it," Matt said.

Newly looked at the money in his hand and then to Festus who stepped out into the main office, "Hey, Festus! Let me buy you a beer!" he smiled and then winked at Matt.

"Wall, foot! I was just about parched anyhow," the deputy said as he marched to the door and lead the way to the saloon. Doc shook his head and then looked up to Matt, "Well this is an interesting turn of events," the doctor stated as he sat in the chair in front of Matt's desk.

"That's an understatement, Doc," Matt frowned.

"Well, what are you going to do? Harvey is guilty of killing a man, kidnapping another and stealing," the doctor said as he drew his hand across his moustache in thought.

"Doc, what do you think of Harvey Miller?" Matt crossed his arms and leaned on his desk.

Doc looked over to the marshal, "To be honest, I'd have to agree with what Festus said," Doc quipped.

"Do you think he meant to kill Isaac?" Matt asked.

Doc shook his head no, "I think he was hoping Isaac would break and tell him where the money was. However, I also think Isaac wasn't running at full steam either," Doc noted. Matt agreed. "Now, what do I do?" the marshal asked his old friend.

Doc thought and looked up to Matt, "Matt, I'm not sure what you would do, but I honestly think Harvey is mentally unstable. He's proven that a few times in the last week. Heavens, wandering around with an infected hand and then try to operate on it himself?" Doc shook his head.

"So am I supposed to send him to a sanatarium?" Matt asked.

"It might be your only way out of this one," Doc sighed. "He certainly wouldn't last through a trial. He'd go off half-cocked and likely kill someone by accident or even himself," Doc stated. Matt then sighed, "Doc, I think you are right," he said in a hushed, "I wonder how Penelope will take this," he half grunted.

"If I were her, I'd be as a pig in..." Doc stopped himself after ne took note of the look on Matt's face. He knew Harvey Miller wasn't necessarily on of Dodge's upstanding citizens. "I'll talk to Harvey and give him his options," Matt stood.

"Matt? What if Penelope kept Harvey on a short leash?" Doc looked up at the marshal.

"You mean she has to watch over him?" Matt half laughed.

"That's precisely what I mean. An institution would kill him out right," Doc said. "But if you enforced some guidelines that they both agree too," Doc blinked.

Matt drew a deep breath, "Well, we could try," he said looking at the door that led back to the holding cells, "It beats the other options," Matt stated. Doc smiled. "I'll go and see Penelope," he said as he stood from the chair.

"I'd rather you saw Cox first," Matt said hoping the doctor could make the trapper understand the awkwardness of the situation. "Certainly, Matt," Doc smiled and walked to the door, "Good luck with Harvey," he said as he ticked his head and left the office.


	23. Chapter 23

Doc caught up with Clarence Cox at the Long Branch. The trapper had distanced himself from the two deputies. He sipped on a beer as Doc approached his table. Cox motioned for the doctor to join him, "The marshal isn't going to charge him, is he?" Cox asked. Doc sat down on the chair next to the trapper.

Doc leaned forward and folded his arms on the table in front of him, "Why do you say that?" he studied Cox's eyes.

Cox shrugged, "I just think Harvey has a bigger problem that needs to be addressed," he looked over to Doc. Doc nodded, "You are a very understanding man," the doctor smiled. "We're going to see if we can help him, somehow."

"I can't believe I put so much time and energy into finding Isaac, just for this," Cox shook his head in disappointment and took another swallow of beer. "I hope Harvey gets the help he needs," Cox said.

"Life certainly is a fickle thing," Doc said. The doctor's eyes lifted to the trapper's, "Do you think Isaac hid that money out near the mine?" there was a hint of adventure in the doctor's eyes.

Clarence leaned forward, "I'd like to have a look," he smiled with a wink and patted Doc on the shoulder as he stood to leave. "I like Dodge - there's a lot of good people here," he smiled.

Doc watched the trapper leave the saloon. Kitty had been watching Doc and Cox. She could see that the trapper left with a heavy heart and Doc was somewhere in between.

The saloon owner poured two drinks and walked over to the table where Doc remained seated. "You look like you need one of these and you maybe talk," Kitty said as she placed a glass in front of the doctor and then sat in the chair next to him.

"You are very perceptive lady, Miss Kitty Russell," Doc said as lifted the glass to his lips. Kitty didn't want to push Doc talk about what was bothering him. Instead she just chose to sit by and wait.

Clarence gathered his reins and pulled Sparky from the stall. The trapper wondered if Isaac had stanched the money out by the old mine and then he sighed - there was only one way to find out. Cox pulled himself up onto the saddle and nudged the mule. Clarence guided his mount and they meandered out of Dodge toward the abandoned silver mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are going to what?!" Harvey bellowed from behind the bars. Matt huffed, "Now, look Harvey, you have two choices. You either agree with these conditions that Doc thought of, or you face a jury and with the charges that could be drawn against you, you might even face the end of a rope," Matt warned.

Miller grumbled to himself and sat down hard on the cot, "You have all the angles covered, don't you?" he looked up at Matt.

"I'm trying to do my best for you, Harvey," Matt said. "If you don't believe me," the marshal started to turn away.

"No, no. You've got me all wrong!" Harvey said as he lunged to the bars and reached out to grab Matt.

"Oh, how so?" Matt turned and asked.

"I...I just don't think right some times," Miller mumbled. "I get confused," he looked at Matt.

Matt nodded, "That's way I' suggesting what I have. If you don't go along with it, Harvey, you will be either sent to a prison for murder, hanged or to a sanatorium. It's all up to you now," Matt laid the case on the line.

"Penelope will tan my hide...but I guess it's better than the others," Miller grumbled.

"It won't be just your wife keeping an eye on you," Matt warned.

"I understand, lawman," Miller coincided.

Matt smiled, "Good. This will save everyone a lot of angst." As Matt walked to the main office he muttered, "Now I just have to convince Jonas not to lay charges."

"That old goat better not," Miller yelled through the bars at Matt. Matt turned and looked at Harvey, "You better cross your fingers," Matt said. Miller huffed and plunged himself down on the cot, "If he does," Miller grumbled, "I'll…"

"Harvey. Remember what we just talked about," Matt warned from where he stood in the office.

"Oh, yah. Sorry," Miller said in a hushed voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarence Cox reached the old mine and stepped down from his mule. He stared at the broken wooden door that entrapped his friend and the store owner. He shook his head wondering if in fact the blow to Isaac's head is really what led to his death. He guessed that he'd likely never know the answer. He further wondered how Jonas was able to survive the frigged night in the mine.

Clarence scanned the entrance with his to see if he could see nay sack or signs that something was buried. He saw nothing unusual. Cox walked forward and into the mine entrance – the pungent smell still lingered. Clarence picked up the lantern and realized that it was empty and likely Jonas' source of heat. As his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit space he moved further into the mine.

Cox stopped at the area where Isaac's body lay; he shook his head, "Sorry about all this, old pal," he said with sadness in his voice. Clarence turned and began to walk back to the entrance figuring that the money was indeed gone forever and the resigned to the fact.

Just as Cox stepped to the broken wooden door, he spied something out of the corner of his eye. Clarence slowly moved toward what appeared to be a soiled rag. The trapper knelt down and slowly picked the wad up. He furrowed his eyebrows as he examined the object and then realized that is was Isaac's bandana. Cox half chuckled, however he quickly realized that there was something rolled up inside the cloth. With shaking hands, Cox opened the bandana and gazed down at a bundle of paper money. "Isaac, you devil!" Cox laughed as he stood up clutching the money in his hands.

Cox shoved the money into his coat pocket and walked out to his mule. Cox climbed back up and turned Sparky to the hills. Then he stopped. He remembered what Doc had said, "You are a very understanding man." Cox sighed knowing he had to settle some things before he was free of Dodge. Clarence pulled the reins and began to ride back to town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt stood with his arms folded across his chest, "I know you are really up set with Harvey Miller, but we're trying to set him straight," the marshal stated. "You laying charges against him isn't going to help at all."

Jonas made a face, "I darn near froze to death out in that mine!" Jonas pointed toward the direction of the mine.

"Yes, and I'm sorry you had to go through with such an ordeal," Matt dropped his arms to his sides.

Jonas shook his head no, "I feel that Harvey needs to learn a hard lesson about this," the store owner said. "I've been though a heck of a lot lately and have had little compensation about lost business and personal pain. Some night's I wake up in a cold sweat!" Jonas stated.

Matt sighed, "I'm sure you do. And I'm really sorry about everything. I do try to keep Dodge safe," Matt stated.

"And I appreciate that. And that's why I think the likes of Harvey Miller should be punished somehow," Jonas replied.

Matt pursed his lips, "What would you do if your Ellen had some sort of mental issue? Lock her away too?" Jonas' mouth dropped open, "Marshal! How could you say something like that?"

"Pretty much the same way you just did," Matt huffed and began to leave. "You know Jonas, there is such thing as compassion and sometimes I wonder if you care about other than yourself," the marshal said as he stepped out onto the boardwalk. Matt saw Clarence Cox ride up the street - unfortunately the marshal was in no mood to talk to the trapper. Matt turned and walked to the Long Branch Saloon.

Jonas frowned. He was mad at the situation, and himself. "Damn," he said angrily and threw the bolt of fabric in his hand down.

Clarence stood in the doorway, "Are you all right?" he asked.

Jonas looked over his shoulder, "Mostly," he said and tried to busy himself. Clarence followed the store owner over to the sales counter. "Mr. Jonas, I owe you a big apology for wrecking your display counter and an even bigger one for hitting you," the trapper said. "Here's a few dollars to cover the cost of the display case and maybe a little to just say sorry," Cox handed Jonas twenty dollars.

The store owner looked down at the money in his hand before he looked up at Cox who was on his way out the door, "Thank you," Jonas said in a meek voice. Clarence smiled. "Take care of yourself," he waved as he left. Jonas followed the trapper to the door and watched him walk to the Long Branch.

Kitty nudged Matt on the elbow. The marshal had joined Doc and Kitty at the table where they had been sitting since Cox left. Cox slowly made his way over to the table, "Hi," he smiled.

Doc looked at the trapper, "You seem to be happy about something," he smiled.

Cox lowered himself to a chair next to the doctor, "You are a wise man, Doc," he said as he placed the bundle of money on the table. "I just gave Mr. Jonas twenty dollars to pay for that display case and a little compensation," Cox smiled.

"You found your money," Matt smiled as he looked at the wad of bills. Cox nodded. "I understand that you want to get Harvey some help," Cox looked at the marshal.

"Well that was the plan, but Jonas wants to bring charges against him," Matt said.

"In someways I don't blame Mr. Jonas," Kitty stated.

"I guess I"ll have to send Judge Brooker a message," Matt looked down at his hands, which where clasped together on the table.

"No you don't, marshal," Jonas said from the door of the saloon. "I'm not going to press charges after all," he said meekly. "I guess everyone deserves a second chance," the store owner said somewhat awkwardly.

Doc, Kitty and Matt smiled. Cox had a big grin in his face as he stood, "Join us. I'm buying a round," the trapper said and Jonas did. Jonas sat down and smiled as everyone around the table talked of the events that brought Clarence Cox to Dodge.


End file.
